Angels and Demons
by Kodochi Kurokami
Summary: When Lucy is ignored by her whole guild, and betrayed by Team Natsu, she leaves Fairy Tail with an eye for vengeance. Two years later, she is the master of her own dark guild, Angels and Demons. What is their plan for Fiore, and what will happen when Fairy Tail discovers their Celestial Mage is non other than the leader of the 13 Deadly Sins? T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Angels and Demons

**Lucy's POV**

It has been two years since I left Fairy Tail. Since I was betrayed by my 'nakama' and everyone I cared about.

* * *

_Flashback_

I sat at my usual seat, watching glumly as Lissana and Natsu engaged in public displays of affection. Geez, they'd only been going out for a few days, how can they act like that? A lot of time has passed since Team Natsu kicked me out in favour of Lissana, and I have been taking a lot of difficult missions lately. Not that anyone cares. I am powerful enough to summon all of my celestial spirits, and have learnt some new spells alongside Urano Metria.

I walked over to the request board, and as I reached for a job, a much-despised hand intercepted mine at the last minute.

"Sorry, but I think you'll find we're taking this job." Lissana said sweetly, but I didn't give in.

"I think you'll find you're not." I said bluntly, ripping the paper away from her and beginning to walk towards Mira.

"Running away? Are you that weak, bitch?" Lissana called after me, and Team Natsu laughed. That hit a nerve.

"I could beat you easily." I snarled. Some of the guild members recognised danger when they saw it, and instantly got out of my way. Team Natsu, however, was as dense as always.

"Bring it. You and me, in the battle arena." She said confidently. I smiled cruelly.

"Why don't we shake things up a little bit? Me against the whole of Team Natsu." I cocked my head to one side, and had my best 'doll smile' on. It was a sweet smile, with evil eyes.

"Sure. You're on." Natsu, Erza, Grey and Lissana smirked at me. They had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

**General POV**

Lucy stood across from her former team mates, and 90% of the guild bet on the latter. Only the most powerful mages could sense Lucy's magical energy. She was still smiling that terrifying smile, and even Natsu, as dense as he was, was beginning to regret his actions.

**Natsu's POV**

_'Now that I think about it, that's one hell of a lot of magical energy pouring out from her right now. And that smile…' _I shuddered unconsciously. She looked like a killer. Someone who had already suffered the horrors of murder, and was more than willing to do it again.

**Erza's POV**

I could feel her magical energy. _'Since when was she this powerful?' _I stared at her creepy smile and shivered in fear. She looks like she's out for blood.

**Grey's POV**

_'Wow, since when is Lucy this strong? And the fight hasn't even started yet… I think I'm gonna regret this… I just know it. Damn it, Lissana, what have you gotten us into?'_ I couldn't help but tremble at her smile. She looked like a murderer, ready for her next victim.

**Lucy's POV**

_'I can hear you… smell your fear… and it's delicious.' _I licked my lips in anticipation, and saw them all shudder yet again. This brought a sick grin to my face. The minute Mira announced the start of the fight, I released my magical energy, sighing in relief as the incredible effort I had to put in to hold it down was over.

My opponents stumbled under the weight of my magic, and Lissana fell down, landing flat on her face. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Erza had to push herself up, but she eventually stood on her feet, along with the others.

**General POV**

Erza reequipped her Heaven's Wheel armour, instantly summoning 100 blades and pointing them at Lucy. Natsu prepared his Fire Dragon's Roar, and Grey Began to cast Ice Make: Lance. Lissana summoned her Take Over: Tigress.

When they began to attack, Lucy disappeared. Not literally, but she was moving too fast for even the dragon slayer's eyes to follow. Suddenly, she was behind Erza. She tapped Erza on the back, and the Titania went flying, smashing into the wall on the other side of the huge arena. She didn't get back up.

Before horror could register on Grey's face, something hit the top of his head, and he went crashing to earth, leaving a crater, in which he lay, unconscious.

Natsu's eyes widened as they took in Erza's form. He heard a huge crash and spun to his left. All the way over the other side, was Grey, lying in a crater?

Lucy appeared out of nowhere in front of him. She raised her hand, and flicked his forehead. He went flying, leaving a Natsu-shaped hole in the far wall.

Before anyone could react, she was in front of Lissana. She grabbed Lissana by the throat and lifted the girl off the ground, choking her.

"Believe me now?" she asked sweetly, as her eyes glinted with murderous intent. Lissana could barely squeak before she was thrown out of the arena.

Everyone stared at Lucy in shock, wondering what had happened to their beloved Celestial Mage that she could end up this way, as she walked away, for the last time.

_Flashback end_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

But now, I am the master of a small dark guild, named Angels and Demons. Our symbol is a half-angel half-demon with a knife through the angel's chest. Her left wing and side is demonic, with a horn and demon tail as well, and her right is angelic, with half a halo, and a symbol is in each of the left wings, pertaining to our specific types of magic, or personalities, or both.

Adrian, who is 19, has shaggy black hair (think Rogue's hair) and ice-blue eyes. He uses all forms of Ice, Water and Snow magic, including dragon slayer. He wears a black outfit similar to Grey's, but the coat is a blue that matched his eyes perfectly. He has a drop of water in his blue mark, which is on his right shoulder

Rosemarie is 18. She has blood red hair that goes to her waist, and covers one side of her face. The eye that is hidden possessed Demon Eye magic, which allows her to use Living and Death magic. She also uses Darkness magic. Her normal eye is an emerald green. She has an eye in her silver mark, which is high on her left thigh, just below her hips(like Lissana). She wears a strapless, flowing dress that goes to her knees, and is a richer shade of red than her hair. She also has black boots on.

Kenshin was 17, and the youngest member, he has purple hair in a cut similar to Natsu's, and has black eyes. He uses Dark Dragon Slayer and Dark God Slayer magic. He has a skull in his black mark, which on the left side of his chest. He wears black cargo pants, a grey t-shirt, a black biker jacket and black runners.

Kuro is 20, along with her twin Keita. She uses all forms of Fire magic, and he uses all forms of Wind and Air magic, including dragon slayer. They both have white hair, cut in identical styles and red eyes. They both have white boots, and Keita wears white cargo pants, where Kuro wears white hotpants. They both wear white t-shirts, with silver jackets. Kuro has a flame in her white mark, which is on her left shoulder, and Keita has a swirl in his, which is on his right shoulder.

Yuki is 19, and has spiky light green hair and light brown eyes. He uses all forms of Earth magic, including dragon slayer, and poison dragon slayer. He wears an outfit similar to Adrian's, but it's in brown, with a green t-shirt. He has a nightshade plant in his green mark, which is just above his right elbow.

Caroline is 18, and has blue hair with black eyes. She uses all forms of Light magic, including Dragon Slayer. She has a dress similar to Rosemarie's, but it is light yellow. She also has a black leather jacket over the top. She has a sun in her bright yellow mark, which is just below her neck on the right of her chest.

Melody is 19, and has light pink hair that reaches her shoulder blades with light green eyes. She uses Gravity magic, as well as Jutsu Shiki and Concealment magic. She also has a dress, but it goes to mid-shin and is a darker shade of pink than her hair. She has a heart in her pink mark, which is just above her chest.

Ren is 21, and has shaggy brown hair with grey eyes. He uses Archive magic, as well as Mimic and Sound magic. He wears a basic outfit with beige cargo pants and a grey t-shirt. He has a violin in his brown mark, which is on his neck.

Victoria is 20 and has long silver hair with light blue eyes. She wears a short silver dress that stops mid-thigh and black boots. She used Take-Over and Teleportation, as well as Telekinesis. She has an arrow in her red mark, which is on her left ankle.

Konran is 19 and has long hair in high pigtails with one black and one white and wine-red eyes. She uses Doll Play, Storm magic, Crash and Memory-make. She has white hotpants and a light purple singlet, and pair of boots. She has a doll in her wine-red mark, which is on her right foot.

Finally, I, Luciana, as I have named myself, the master of this guild, have long golden blond hair that looks like the sun, and goes past my bum. I have matching golden eyes. I wear a black leather corset, with a black pair of leather hotpants. I have black combat boots that reach my knees, and two long folds of silky gold and night-sky blue material on the front and back of my shorts that almost reach the ground(think Okami-san and her seven companions skirt). I use all forms of Celestial magic, have 666 keys, I use Heavenly Body magic and Celestial Dragon and God slayer magic. I also use Nullification magic.

Even though I am only 19, I am the strongest, so everyone decided I would be the guild master. My guild mark is gold and located on my left stomach, just above my hip. It has a star and a moon in it. My right hand is covered by a fingerless combat glove, to hide my Fairy Tail mark. My old mark also has three scars running through it, where I scratched at it in anger. I don't mind them, though.

Somehow, I ended up picking up strays during my training, until there was thirteen of us all travelling together. We decided to form an official dark guild, and after much debate, we decided on a name and a symbol. While there was a bit of grumbling from someone(Yuki and Melody) I think everyone is happy with it.

Then we had a big competition between everyone to decide who would be the guild master. We all stepped into an arena, and it was pretty much everyone for themselves. There was a lot of difficulty, because by then we were all used to fighting together, but I pretty much kicked everyone's buts.

After a lot of travelling and destroying other dark guilds -hey, just because we are a dark guild (only because no one could be bothered registering officially… we'll get round to it) doesn't mean we have to act like one. We prefer to take care of the other ones to help make Fiore safer- we became known as the 13 deadly sins.

So we decided to embrace it. We all learnt Aera magic, and our wings matched that of our guild mark's, which was cool. We decided to wear dark cloaks everywhere, hiding our faces and left a big X in on each of our victim's guilds or houses.

We really didn't know we were freaking people out enough that they would send official guilds after us. Honest.


	2. Chapter 2: Past Story

**Lucy's POV**

We flew over Fiore in search of our next victims, when a small town caught our attention. It was called Cosmos. It was a town dedicated to Celestial Mages.

"Guys! Can we visit there please?" I asked excitedly, pulling the best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay…" they all sighed as I squealed and clapped my hands together.

**Adrian's POV**

"Guys! Can we visit there please?" Luciana's voice interrupted my daydreaming, and I glanced over to see her pointing at a small town. When I glanced back up at her, I sweat dropped. She was pulling the best puppy dog eyes ever. Not that any of us could ever say no to our Master and Celestial mage. Which, now that I think about it, was why we're all here. We wanted to stay with her.

So we gave in, as usual. She tucked her wings in and dove towards the earth. I sighed heavily and followed her.

"For such a terrifying person, she does act like a little kid sometimes…" Kenshin muttered next to me. I laughed, because it was true. When Luciana was angry, her magic energy would spin out of control, practically flattening us like cartoon characters. When she was in a good mood, however, she had this huge smile that could light up even the darkest of hearts.

It worked on me.

_Flashback_

**Adrian's POV**

I stood in the alley, minding my own business. Some people walked past the opening to the main street, not bearing the dark lane a second glance. Couples passed by smiling and laughing. Completely carefree. I tried to think back to the last time I smiled. I couldn't remember.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the man walking up to me.

"Give me all your shit, punk." The man pulled out a gun, and attempted to cast body restriction on me. What a weak mage. He couldn't even affect me. He pushed the gun against my temple insistently. "Hand it over!"

Before he could react, I had encased my hand on ice, and punched straight through his torso. He coughed up blood and fell to the floor. It took a couple of seconds before I realised what I had done. I closed my eyes against the sight.

When I opened them again, a girl around my age was kneeling next to him. She had beautiful blond hair. She checked his pulse, and bandaged his torso while I watched numbly.

Suddenly, she stood up and gripped my hand. "He's going to be just fine." She smiled at me, and for the first time in years, I felt my lips following suit. A woman screamed from the alley entrance, and the girl looked over my shoulder to frown disapprovingly.

"Help! Somebody help!" the lady screamed as she ran off. The mysterious blond girl sized me up mentally, looking at me. I stood there, wondering what she was thinking, when I had the sensation of being pulled somewhere.

"And now, we run!" the girl exclaimed happily as she practically pulled my arm out of its socket. I had no choice but to follow her.

And I have been, ever since.

_Flashback end_

**Rosemarie's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as Luciana dove excitedly to the earth, like it wasn't rising to meet her fast enough. Knowing her, it probably wasn't.

I watched her swoop around, doing all kinds of aerobatic tricks, and I found my mind wandering.

_Flashback_

**Rosemarie's POV**

I walked glumly through the practically deserted lane. I hated small towns, especially ones where the population was in double digits, thanks to the recent arrival of a baby. I kicked a rock.

"Heya!" a bright voice startled me, and I spun around to see a girl, maybe a year older than me, smiling broadly at me.

"H-hi." I said hesitantly. I was never good with meeting new people.

"Watcha doing?" the girl asked, smiling in the same manner.

"I'm not sure." I found myself answering honestly, to my surprise. It had been a while since I had done that.

"Well, why don't you join us?" she asked, motioning toward a brooding boy with black hair who looked like he was about to protest, before he rolled his eyes and smiled softly, in a 'resigned to his fate' way. I laughed out loud for the first time in months, before throwing my arms around the girl in a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes!" the girl returned my gesture instantly, squeezing me to the point where I couldn't breathe. "I'm Lucy, and this sour puss is Adrian." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, to the boy, who was staring at her in irritation.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am NOT A SOUR PUSS!" he yelled the last bit, and the girl just grinned, completely unfazed.

"Sure, sure, stingy bee…" she trailed off, eyes bright with humour. Adrian threw his hands up in a 'I give up' motion.

"I'm Rosemarie." I said softly. The girl slung her arm over my shoulders and we resumed walking.

"So, Rose, then." She announced loudly, before suddenly stopping and spinning me to face her. I froze, thinking I had done something wrong, but her face suddenly broke out in a grin.

"Yep, just had to make sure the name suited you!" we continued walking, and I found myself mesmerised by the way she saw the world.

I still am.

_Flashback end_

**Kenshin's POV**

I sighed in exasperation, watching my best friend once again indulge in childish antics.

But, then, that is one of the things I love most about my 'big sister'.

_Flashback_

**Kenshin's POV**

I continually punched the tree, until it fell over. I nursed my bruised fist, but beamed proudly. It took less hits to knock a tree over this time.

"That looks like fun! Can we join?" I spun around, ready to attack the perpetrators, when I stopped in my tracks.

Before me stood a blond girl, giving me the brightest smile I had ever seen on a person. Almost involuntarily I felt my spirits lift just by being in her presence. "Sure." I shrugged, barely sparing her two companions a second glance.

"Great!" she squealed excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Just be careful, you might hurt yourself…" I was cut off by the instant change she undertook. Magic energy practically poured visibly out of her, and I struggled to stand under the pressure of it. A quick glance showed her friends in the same state as I am.

She quickly pulled back her fist, and with about as much effort as I used to tie my shoelace, punched the tree. It was cut completely off, flying backwards and knocking tree after tree over in its mile lone path of destruction. She pulled her fist back, and turned to smile at me brightly.

I stood up, the pressure of her magical energy finally gone. I sighed in relief. This was one dangerous girl. "So… how did I do?" she asked brightly.

"Good…" I said, slightly shaken by the transformation this girl underwent, yet again.

"Cool! I'll go get that tree…" and with that, she took off, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Her friends made chase instantly, and I found myself joining them. I struggled to keep up with the inhuman girl.

And have continued to do so, ever since.

_Flashback end_

**Kuro's POV**

I sweat dropped at Luciana's antics, and a quick glance to my right showed my twin brother doing the same. We both shrugged at each other, and I knew we were both remembering that day.

_Flashback_

**Kuro's POV**

I slumped next to my twin brother. It had been weeks since we had seen other people, let alone had a proper meal. And we were beginning to feel it.

Weak and hungry, we could hardly expect to last much longer. And yet, a small part of me continued to grip on to the hope that someone would pass through here. But I knew it was impossible. Aside from my brother and I, no one was stupid enough to come here.

"Need a hand?" my head shot up in shock, and I saw a girl with golden hair standing over us, her hands outstretched.

The sun haloed her head perfectly, the colour matching her hair and eyes. A small part of me assumed I had died, and she was an angel.

I hesitantly placed my hand with hers and she gently helped us to her feet. She scooped me up in her arms easily, and held me as though I were a princess. She asked one of her three friends to do the same for my brother.

I soon found myself being swept off my feet by her kindness, and beauty.

And I still haven't found my footing. And I knew my brother felt the same.

_Flashback end_

**Yuki's POV**

I just shook my head at Luciana. It's been two years, and she hasn't change. I looked over to Caroline, and she was mirroring my expression of good-natured exasperation.

_Flashback_

I stood on the rocky cliff, practicing my earth magic, when I realised I had been too rough. I felt the ground beneath my feet give way, and I began to fall towards the rocks, so far below me.

A hand grabbed my wrist, and I automatically gripped the wrist of the other person. I looked above me, and a girl with golden hair was being haloed by the night sky. She smiled at me, her golden eyes twinkling, as she hauled me back up to where she was.

"That was a close one!" he melodic voice said brightly, as she flashed me a cheerful smile, like she hadn't just saved a random stranger from falling to his death. Before I knew it, the side of me that was so obsessed with training, and power, was swept away by her, and her five friends.

I haven't seen him since.

_Flashback end_

**Caroline's POV**

I shook my head in good-natured exasperation at Luciana's behaviour. She never changed, but I think that was a good thing. For two long years now, she has been the only constant in my life.

_Flashback_

**Caroline's POV**

I was only sixteen. My parents had died a short time ago, and I was given no choice but to live on the streets.

Some men had me pinned against the wall, and were attempting to undo their pants and stop me from running away at the same time. One leaned particularly close, obviously intending to kiss me, but I leaned my head away from the sour smell of alcohol on his breath. He was getting closer… closer…

Suddenly, he was ripped away. At first I thought one of the men had had a change of heart, but when I looked, I saw an avenging angel with blond hair, standing over the unconscious forms of all the men. I stared at her in shock, tears welling in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, cradling my cheek in her hand. I began to sob uncontrollably, and she pulled me into her arms without hesitation. I clung to her.

And I haven't let go.

_Flashback end_

**Melody's POV**

I laughed happily as I watched Luciana. She has always been such a wonderful person, despite her anger issues. I remember being on her bad side once, when I first met her.

_Flashback_

I slowly snuck up to the bag so carelessly left on the ground, not paying a glance at the people who sat by it. As my hand snaked inside it, someone threw me into a tree.

I looked up into shock and pain to see a blond demon glaring at me fiercely. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she snarled, preparing for another attack.

"Trying to find some food…" I trailed off. It probably sounded like some crappy excuse to her anyway. When I looked up again, I was surprised to see her eyes softening as she took in my appearance.

I was very thin, in a huge shirt that reached my mid-thighs. My hair hung down my body in greasy clumps, and I forgot what a bath felt like.

"Come here." She said softly, but commanding. I did, and sat beside her. "Stay with us, will you?" she asked as she handed me her sandwich. I smiled happily and nodded.

I haven't left her since.

_Flashback end_

**Ren's POV**

I know I should be used to it after two years, but she was just so strange sometimes. I can still remember when I first met her. She seemed like some kind of angel, from another universe.

_Flashback_

I stood against the building, completely bored. I had already fought all the gangs in town and now had nothing to do. Considering I had beaten them all, there was no point in looking for a rematch. That was their job.

"Hey! Ren!" I glanced over at the huge mob of people in front of me. They filled the street. Oh, shit.

Before me stood every gang in town. They had banded together to take me down, knowing as well as I do that I don't stand a chance against this many people. Even so, I got into my battle stance, and began to take them out.

After I had taken about twenty down, I knew I was going to lose. I had barely dented their numbers, whereas I on the other hand, was exhausted. As one of the members ran at me, I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact.

"Luciana KICK!" a girl screamed as a blur of gold and black swept past me and sent the man who had been about to attack me across the street and through a wall. Eight more people ran to join her, and she stood next to me, fighting off everyone who tried to attack yours truly with ease. I stared in awe of her strength.

And I haven't torn my eyes away.

_Flashback end_

**Victoria's POV**

I grinned as she dived towards the ground at top speed. "Luciana! Be careful!" I called out, unable to stop myself from being a little protective. She reminded me so much of my late sister, and has from the first time we met.

_Flashback_

**Victoria's POV**

I was homeless, broke, hungry, dirty and alone. I was long done crying for my late younger sister. I can still remember the night she was killed. I was too weak to save her.

When I looked up I saw a flash of golden hair and couldn't help but run towards it with all the strength in my body. "Gemma..." I cut myself off when the girl turned around and I saw instantly she was not my sister. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else…" I mumbled, embarrassed.

"That's okay! I'm Luciana!" the girl held out her hand for me to shake and smiled a huge smile. It was so much like Gemma's that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Victoria." I replied as I shook her hand. Nine other people walked over to us, and glanced at me suspiciously. The girl, Luciana, introduced all of us, before turning back to me.

"You seem nice!" she announced brightly, causing her friends to face-palm behind her back. "Why don't you come with us?" she asked. I stared at her in shock. Was she serious?

"That would be wonderful!" I stammered, happier than I had ever been since Gemma.

_Flashback end_

**Konran's POV**

As I watched Luciana twirl about the air I felt the familiar urge to join her. This made me think of when I first met her.

_Flashback_

**Konran's POV**

It was the yearly party my town throws annually to celebrate itself. I rolled my eyes. It was the same every year. Bad music, homemade food, and dancing. Always dancing.

This year, however, someone caught my eye. A girl with golden hair was dancing like there was no tomorrow, and doing it well. I watched her for a long time.

I looked away for a minute, to get a drink and when I looked back up, she was gone. My heart fell, disappointed.

"Hi!" a bright and cheery feminine voice practically yelled over the music. I turned and found myself face to face with the golden girl from earlier. She was slightly out of breath. "I'm Luciana, what's your name?" she asked, extending her hand politely.

"Konran." I answered, shaking her offered hand. At least someone in this town full of hicks had some manners.

"That doesn't sound like a girl's name." Luciana said bluntly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It means chaos." I gasped when I had finished laughing.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "Hey, Chaos!" this got my attention. She was the first person to ever call me that.

"What?" I asked, once again enchanted by the gleam in this golden girl's eyes.

"Dance with me." Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed my hands and led me onto the dance floor. After a while, we were joined by her ten friends.

"So you're travelling." I stated, though it was more of a question.

"Yeah. We're pretty much just going wherever, you know?" she said smiling at the as we spun each other. It was the most fun I had ever had.

"That must be great. Getting to go wherever you want… I wish I could do that." I said as we resumed the 'tango' pose we had been in for the last song, probably looking for all we're worth like a couple of weirdoes.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked. I stopped and stared at her, before breaking into a full blown grin, which she matched tooth for tooth.

"Seriously?" she nodded. "Yes!" I squealed, throwing my arms around her.

We danced until dawn, and for the first time in my life, I felt like a huge weight had been removed from my shoulders.

I still feel that way.

_Flashback end_

**General POV**

The 12 figures landed in a field a small distance away from the town so as not to frighten the townspeople. They may have fearsome reputations, but they were good people.

Taking a deep breath, the eleven followed their leader, who had already begun skipping in the direction of Cosmos happily. They laughed to themselves, each reminiscing in their own special memory of their shared special person.


	3. Chapter 3: To Each Their Own

_1 ½ Years Earlier…_

**Lucy's POV**

We had been together for a month now, and every day something new happened. Like last week, when Kenshin came tearing through the camp screaming because a basilisk was after him. We fought it together, and after a long battle, defeated it.

We hadn't known of each other's magical prowess, except for me and the few times I lost it. This time, however, I chose to stand on the sidelines and watch my friends fight. I was very impressed by their magical powers.

This got us talking about starting a guild. When the thought of registration came up, however, we were all exhausted just by reading about the process, so we decided to form an unofficial (illegal dark) guild. We called it Angels and Demons.

We had a little competition for the guild mark where everyone drew up their own design, and presented it to the group. We decided the votes would be anonymous, and that you weren't allowed to vote for your own. Not that it mattered, almost everyone voted for Rose's design. I couldn't help but feel proud of the girl as she flushed with pleasure when I announced the results.

There were no arguments about it, and it has been a rather peaceful few days. That is, until we all stood up with the same thought in mind. Who was going to be the guild master?

After much debating, we decided we would have a competition. But first, we needed to visit a magic shop to buy some weapons for each of us to use. I was so excited. If there was one thing I loved more than anything else, it was shopping.

**General POV**

The blond haired girl was squealing with excitement over their upcoming shopping trip. Everyone was excited; it was the first time in a week since they had visited a town, but the girl was taking it to a whole new level. She skipped along singing 'shopping, shopping, la-la-lala, shopping…' to herself while her teammates sweat dropped. By their lack of reaction, or irritation, it was easy to tell that she was someone they all respected and cared for greatly, and that they were used to this behaviour.

When they arrived at the shop, the girl's magic energy was practically overwhelming both her friends and passers-by.

"Lu-Lu-Luce…" Adrian choked out, almost doubled over under the immense pressure. As he had been travelling with her the longest, he was more used to the incredible power the girl possessed. The girl instantly realised her mistake and the magical energy disappeared, while she apologised profusely to the strangers that were trying to stand up, and to her friends, who were gasping for air in relief.

She turned on her heel and walked into the magic shop, instantly moving over to the weapons section. She walked past the swords, and knives, and other weapons until she saw a beautiful diamond handle in a glass case.

**Lucy's POV**

I gasped in awe when I saw it. It was a beautiful diamond handle that had flecks of gold and silver in it, with flashes of amethyst purple, emerald green, sapphire blue and ruby red, giving the impression of the night sky.

I waved the assistant over instantly. "Excuse me, but can you tell me about this?" I asked, pointing at the handle.

"A magnificent choice. This weapon is especially designed for celestial mages. It possesses the ability to transform into any type of weapon, ranging from swords to bows. When you use a bow, an arrow made of light will appear each time you draw(think the quincy bows from Bleach, but less tiring). It can also turn into weapons such as scythes, staffs, hammers, axes, whips, and even dual wield blades!" I stared in awe, before turning to the sales assistant.

"I'll take it!" I announced excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. The man smiled back at me.

"Wonderful. May I also show you something I think will be of use to you?" he asked. I nodded, and followed him curiously to another section of the shop. "This is a reequip belt. It is made especially for mages who carry lots with them, but cannot use reequip magic. You simply place your item against the symbol, and when you want it again, you touch the symbol and it will appear in your hand."

The belt was black with a gold symbol on the right side, perfect for right-hand wielders. I smiled and finally purchased that along with the celestial weapon handle. I skipped happily to my teammates to see how they were doing after I swapped my brown belt for the one I was wearing right now. I placed the handle and my key ring in the belt, and gave the clerk my old belt. I also equipped my normal whip, just in case.

**Adrian's POV**

I could see Luciana making a purchase already. _'Typical…' _I thought to myself, laughing softly.

I stood before the swords, gazing thoughtfully at an all-black sword, with a matching blade about the size of my forearm, for dual wielding. I liked it. Very much. But I couldn't afford it.

"If you like it, you should buy it." Luciana's voice interrupted my longing. I was about to tell her of my 'financial difficulty' when she interrupted. "Konran, Rose and I collected everyone's funds." I felt my mouth drop open in anger when I realised they must have stolen my stash of money.

"This way, we can have enough money for everyone. I put my inheritance in it, which is no small amount, and it turns out that Konran was kinda loaded!" she handed me a black bank card. "Give it back once you've bought the sword, okay?" she smiled at me, and I grinned at her. I gave her a quick hug and ran towards the counter.

Once I was done, I gave her the bank card and yet another hug. She just smiled and hugged me back, laughing.

**Rosemarie's POV**

I stood in front of a pair of 'Assassin's blades'. They were black, about the size of my forearm, a when I picked them up they light up with blue flames on the razor blade edges. I smiled to myself.

"Hey! Luciana! I've found something!" I called, running over to her. She handed me the bank card, and I bought them.

"Are you also interested in these?" the assistant asked, showing me a pair of holsters for them. They strapped onto my shoulders, in the perfect place to draw them and attack at the same time, instantly cutting my victims throat. I grinned in anticipation.

**Kenshin's POV**

I stared at a pair of katana. I held them in my hands, each long and slender, promising a quick death. The metal was like a mirror, and I imagined seeing my victims expression of horror reflected in them. I ran to Luciana without hesitation. She handed over the bank card, and I ran to the counter.

"I would like to purchase these." I said breathlessly as I threw the twin katana on the desk. The sales assistant smiled at me from over the desk, and I grinned back.

He reached under the desk and pulled the sheaths for the swords out as well. After carefully inserting the katana in its respective sheath, I paid for them and attached them to my belt.

**Kuro's POV**

I stood next to my brother, and I knew we were thinking the same thing. Before us stood two snow-white staffs. They were almost identical, except one was decidedly more feminine than the other. I pulled that one down, and my twin grabbed the other.

I tugged him to Luciana. She looked at our staffs and grinned in approval as she gave me the bank card.

When we bought them, the assistant gave us two shoulder holsters that strapped the staffs to our backs. Mine was accessible over my left shoulder and my brother's over his right shoulder. We laughed out loud at the sight of each other in the mirror, looking for all intents and purposes like we had a major twin complex. Which I guess, is kind of true…

**Yuki's POV**

I picked up the metal gloves gingerly. They would be perfect. With leather on the inside, and incredibly strong armour on the outside, as well as sharp spikes on the knuckles and finger joints, they suited my earth magic perfectly. I tried them on. Fit like a glove.

I laughed at my own pun as I walked to Luciana. She was holding the bank card hostage. In all honesty, we all had a few reservations about that decision after witnessing her love of shopping. And yet, her mature approach to only buying the necessities reassured us that we made the right choice. She raised an eyebrow at my choice, her mouth quirking up into a smile as she handed the bank card to me, carefully.

I looked down and realised I was still wearing the gloves. I took them off sheepishly, but she just laughed and pushed me towards the counter.

After purchasing the gloves, I put them on instantly. I couldn't resist. They were awesome.

**Caroline's POV**

I grabbed the rifle off the shelf with no second thought. It was silver with an intricate pattern carved into it and a black handle. I was magic, so I wouldn't need to ever reload it, because each bullet was made with my magic energy.

I ran up to Luciana like a little girl on Christmas, and grabbed her hand. I spun her in a quick circle before grabbing the bank card and making quick work of purchasing the weapon. It came with a back holster, so I could grab it from over my left shoulder.

**Melody's POV**

I stared at the huge, sinister looking axe in front of me. It was just too perfect. I picked it up like it weighed nothing, thanks to my gravity magic, and shifted my grip on it a couple of times. Yes, oh, yes!

There was no way I wasn't going to buy this, even if I had to risk death by stealing the bank card form Luciana… no, on second thought, she wouldn't kill me… it would be much worse.

Either way, I cautiously approached her. She sensed me coming, and spun around. When she saw the axe I was holding, she squealed, bouncing from foot to foot in excitement.

"Melody! It's just too perfect!" she squealed happily, handing me the bank card.

I stumbled to the counter in a state of shock, before grinning broadly. That was easy.

I strapped the axe to my back and continued to browse.

**Ren's POV**

I stood in front of the magical instruments, and found myself caught between a beautiful violin or a flute. They were both so wonderful and worked for my magic perfectly.

"If you like them so much, buy both." Luciana said from beside me. I practically jumped five feet in the air in shock.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I spluttered before I could stop myself. Shit. I covered my hand with my mouth, waiting for her to get angry and kill me. She just laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh… nowhere…" she handed me the bank card and drifted off.

I bought the instruments and straps, and put the violin on my back, and the flute on my leg.

**Victoria's POV**

I gazed at the ornate bow, inspecting it from top to bottom. I picked it up and tested the long bow's weight. It was surprisingly light. I read the label, which explained how to use a small amount of your magic energy to make an arrow. I grinned. This bow… was kind of perfect.

Gripping the dark blue weapon in my hand, I ran over to Luciana. I opened my mouth, but she shoved the bank card against it to shush me.

I giggled at her, so much like Gemma, and bought the bow.

**Konran's POV**

I stared at the huge, all black scythe in awe. It had a skull carved into the top. I read the label and discovered it was a storm scythe. When I wielded it, I could use storm magic.

I ran over to Luciana, excited and happy. When I opened my mouth, she handed me the bank card wordlessly, smiling stiffly. I guess, by now, she would have a major headache. Especially considering she has had to break up multiple fights already.

I smiled understandingly and grabbed the bank card before she could change her mind.

I skipped over to the counter and paid for the scythe. A couple of passers-by shot me weird looks as I hummed happily, the sinister scythe strapped to my back.

**Lucy's POV**

"Luciana! Luciana! Look!" Melody's voice interrupted my short-lived peace, and I barely stopped myself from snarling as I turned around. She was holding twelve black cloaks, and one white one. They were long, concealing cloaks, perfect for maintaining a mysterious air. They had reaper hoods that would cover our whole faces.

"Why a white one?" I asked her, holding it out in front of me.

"The white one can be for whoever becomes guild master." She chirped happily. As tired as I was, I still recognised a good idea. I smiled, and purchased the cloaks.

With the thirteens heavy bundles of material in my arms, I lead my friends away from the town and far into the mountains, until we reached a huge, empty, bare clearing.

"This'll do the trick…" I nodded to myself before turning to everyone. I spread my arms wide, the cloaks sitting on a boulder at the edge of the clearing.

"Welcome, to the Angels and Demons Guild Master contest. May the best mage win."


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

**General POV**

"Welcome to the Angels and Demons Guild Master contest. May the best mage win."

Luciana's voice echoed through the empty clearing as everyone took a spot in a huge circle.

"The rules are: Fight with everything you have, don't kill the other person, and embarrass the loser ruthlessly using any and all means necessary! Am I clear?"

"3… 2… 1… GO!" Luciana yelled as she leaned against a tree, watching the twelve other mages lunge for each other.

**To Rosemarie Vs. Kenshin, Battle of the Dual Wielders!**

Kenshin's katana clashed with Rosemarie's blades as she jumped over him and slashed at him from behind before he had a chance to react. He was sent soaring into a tree, but quickly got up and shook himself off, smiling and running to meet his opponents attacks.

**To Kuro Vs. Keita, Battle of the Twins!**

The twins knew everything about each other, and could anticipate the other's every move. They were tied perfectly, neither giving the other the upper hand. When their twin staffs met, and the spells they cast clashed with each other, you could tell that this was a battle of endurance, not skill or strength, but simply a 'last man standing' fight.

**Konran Vs. Yuki, Battle of the Chaos!**

The two clashed precariously as scythe struck fist. Neither would give in, both standing on equal ground. Konran tried using her Crash magic to crush Yuki, but both their magic's relied on brute strength, something they possessed equal amounts of.

**Caroline Vs. Melody, Battle of the Heartbreakers! (Sorry, I couldn't resist;)**

The two mages were at a standstill. Neither knew much of the other's magic, and thusly did not know how to go about attacking. After a few moments of sizing each other up, it would seem they both made the decision to go charging at each other, all guns blazing. Caroline shot a Light Dragon's Roar, but Melody used her Doll Play to redirect the attack. When Melody tried to use her magic, Caroline rendered it useless with her Light magic, and vice-versa.

**Ren Vs. Victoria, Battle of the Geniuses!**

"Hell's Lullaby!" Ren cast his first spell, and the violent sound waves exploded from his violin, and it's dark, macabre song, to attack his opponent.

"Take Over: Music Soul!" Victoria turned into a girl with long purple hair, heavy black makeup, a purple halter top, black tartan mini-skirt, black stilettos and a cobalt blue electric guitar. "Satanic Ballad!" the two, almost identical, attacks struck each other, and neither gained any ground.

**Adrian's POV**

Everyone was fighting, but me. There was something missing. I looked around until I saw Luciana. She was leaning against a tree on the outskirts, with her hands in her pockets, watching the battle with mild interest.

"Hey! Everybody!" I yelled. As I expected, they all stopped fighting and turned to me, though Luciana remained indifferent. "Look over there!" I pointed at the perpetrator. "Luciana had been standing there watching us fight amongst ourselves this whole time! I say, we attack her at once and eliminate our toughest competition! Then, we fight each other!" the others nodded their agreement.

I turned to Luciana, grinning triumphantly. "Are you sure?" she asked, with a concerned look on her face. I nodded. "Okay…" she agreed, still sounding a little worried. "I'm not planning on holding back." She warned.

"Good. Neither are we." I replied. She removed her leather jacket in one swift motion, dropping it on the ground beside her. She raised her fists in front of her face, like a boxer, and nodded once to say she was ready. As soon as we began to move, she disappeared.

She was suddenly behind Kuro and Keita, and before I could even feel the breeze from her movement, they were sent flying across the clearing, knocked out.

She stopped next to Yuki and Konran, and they didn't fare any better. They soon found themselves staring at the sky. Or, at least, they would, once they regain consciousness.

She continued on her warpath through the 11 of us, until I suddenly found myself nose to nose with her. She smiled at me, before gently tapping me on the forehead. Half a second later, I joined our fallen teammates, as her supposedly soft tap caused me to bleed. At least I was semi-awake. I was just dreading what would happen when our friends wake up. I'm not sure if they would default into Hero-worship mode, or hold a grudge against me for making them fight her. I prayed for the former.

Surprisingly, it was neither. It turns out, after her mild loss of control when we went shopping, they had had an idea of how inhumanly strong she is, and knew they had no chance. They just wanted to know how strong she was, exactly. They didn't expect her to take them all down in less than five seconds, without even using her magic, though.

When we asked her how she got that strong, she glared at us, letting even more of her magical energy than she had released during our fight out, overwhelming us instantly, and flattening us on the ground. I did manage to choke one thing out, though.

"B-b-bi-bit-bitch… you s-sa-said y-you w-w-wou-wouldn't ho-hold b-back…" I whined, unable to move more than my mouth. She soon fixed that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Now, I know a lot of you are wondering 'Why is it called the 13 deadly sins? There's only 12 people!' but don't worry. You will soon find out what/who the 13****th**** member is…**

**…in the next chapter.**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**Luciana's POV**

I can't believe it! We're in Cosmos! A town dedicated to Celestial Mages. I jumped up and down with excitement, my eleven best friends rolling their eyes as they followed me into the center of the town. I stared in awe at the life-size statues of the Celestial Spirits that littered the streets of the small town.

It had one main street, with lots of stores and shops. It had a few other streets, lined with houses. The town center had gold statues of the twelve Gold Celestial Spirits, and silver statues of the Silver ones.

We walked through the town, attracting strange stares as we moved. In our usual formation, all of us wearing our cloaks, with me in the front and Adrian walking just a little behind me next to Kuro and Keita. Behind them were Rosemary, Kenshin, Yuki and Caroline. And bringing up the rear were Melody, Ren, Konran and Victoria.

Our faces were obscured from view, but chances were that people knew who we are, just because of our reputation as a group. People whispered to each other, probably thinking we couldn't hear. But we could. Every word.

_"Hey, get a load of those weirdoes!" a boy said._

_"Shhh! Don't say that! What if they hear you?" his sister whispered._

_"What of it?"_

_"Are you retarded?! That's the dark guild Angels and Demons!"_

_"What, seriously?!"_

_"Yes! Geez! What is wrong with you?" _

_"One of man's age old questions…" he smirked. "But you shouldn't talk about yourself like that."_

_"Why you little…!" the boy ran for his life as his sister chased him._

I laughed as I watched their exchange from the corner of my eye. My friends eyed me weirdly, but I just shook my head at them. They shrugged and smiled, and an angry tick appeared on my forehead as they gave me 'I'm used to it' looks. They paled instantly at my glare, and attempted to smile innocently.

We arrived at an inn on the outskirts of the small town, near the forest, and checked in. The boys are in one room and the girls in another. I told everyone I was going for a walk, and they shrugged, leaving to do their own thing.

Once deep within the forest, I took off my white cloak. Personally, I feel it is far too ostentatious, to wear a white cloak in a group of people with black ones, but the gesture, the fact that they wanted me to wear it, to show that I was their guild master, was touching. So I wore it. But don't tell them I said that. The first thing would hurt their feelings, and the second would make them group hug me again, which pretty much means I would be crushed by, like, 500kg of collective weight, courtesy of my eleven friends.

I sighed heavily, memories of my old friends, the traitors, flowing back up. I banished them from my mind, as usual, but they just wouldn't leave me alone. I sighed again, this time in disgust.

A breaking twig to my left saw me spinning around, releasing a tiny part of my magical energy as a warning. I glared in the source of the sound's general direction. Something flew directly at me.

My dragon slayer eyes saw the golden midnight-blue exceed clearly as it came barrelling towards my chest. The tips of its fur were dusted with star gold, that shined in the sunlight. It's eyes were amethyst purple, and one of its ears were tipped ruby red and its left front paw emerald green. The tip of its tail was white.

The exceed flew directly at my chest and hugged me tightly. I had this brief moment of deja-vu of when Happy used to hug me. Instinctively, I hugged it back. "What's wrong?"

"I… I wanna be a dragon slayer's exceed, but I couldn't find one until now! I found you!" the exceed hugged me tighter.

"Okay… how about we start with introductions? I'm Luciana. I'm a Celestial Dragon and God Slayer. What about you?"

"I'm Tsuki! I can use Aera, and change my form to that of a Silvae (god slayer's 'exceed')!" Tsuki said excitedly.

"Really? Can I see?" I asked, grinning.

"Sure!" a gold glow momentarily blinded me, and I saw a huge gold tiger standing in front of me. It was easily as tall as I am, and I saw two huge wings folded against it's back.

"Tsu-Tsuki?!" I squeaked in alarm. She let out a laugh, though when she bared the huge teeth of hers, I shivered.

"Do not fear, I'm your partner, after all!" she turned back into a small exceed, flying into my arms. I began to walk back to the inn, when I stopped.

"Hey! If you have wings, why am I carrying you?!" I yelled, as she flew off towards town, laughing when I made chase, swinging my fist in the air angrily.

She burst into the room, with me still running after her. I lunged at her, and tackled her to the ground. She squealed happily when I tickled her. I scooped her up in my arms and spun her in a circle. When I looked up, I saw my whole group sweat dropping at me.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side to show my confusion. They continued to stare at me, and I took a semi-defensive stance. "What?!" I still held Tsuki in my arms.

"Um… do you mind introducing us to your… friend?" Adrian asked uncertainly.

"Oh! This is Tsuki! She's my exceed from now on!" I grinned happily. They sweat dropped again.

"And… how did that happen… exactly?" this time it was Caroline who spoke up.

"She tackled me during my walk. Then she turned into a humongous tiger. Then she told me what her name was. Then she said she wanted to be my exceed!" I smiled again, and my friends fell over, anime-style. "Guys?"

After a while, we sent the boys to their rooms, though I had to threaten them to assure that they wouldn't be back later. They scurried away, fearing for their lives, while everyone else laughed, rolling around on the floor and clutching their stomachs. Even Tsuki.

"So… truth or dare?" Rose suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Okay!" we chimed happily. Five minutes later, we sat on the floor in our pyjamas. Rose was wearing a silver nightie that reached her mid-thigh, with lace straps. Kuro wore a similar one, but white with petal sleeves. Caroline was wearing a soft yellow singlet, with matching shorts. Melody had a red nightie that reached her knees. All four were made out of silk.

I was the odd one out. I had long, dark blue, soft cotton pants that rested low on my hips, and a gold tank top. My hair was in a ponytail, with some hanging down over my shoulders.

Caroline started. "So, Kuro. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you kissed a guy before?"

"Yes…"

"Who?!" we all demanded at once.

"Keita." Her. Twin. **(I apologise for the incest. I lost a bet with a friend and had to put something of her choice in, and it was this or… something that shall not be named. Sorry. NOT MY FAULT!)**

"WHAT?!" we yelled.

"Well, it's natural to share everything with my brother, isn't it?" She. Doesn't. Get. It.

"Not that much!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Oh. Really? Because we've already…" she trailed off, unwilling to share anymore details. Thank god.

"Can we change the subject now?" I asked, trying desperately not to judge. And failing. Miserably.

"Yes. Thank you! Kuro! Ask someone truth or dare!" Caroline demanded.

"Okay… Rose! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"Um… okay…" Kuro looked around the room, obviously searching for inspiration. "Go pick up that spider, and drop it out the window." She grinned evilly. We stared in shock, our jaws on the ground.

"Ew! Do I have to?!"

"Yes. It's in the rules." I smirked cruelly as she gingerly approached the huge, black and hairy spider. She raised a shaking hand, and in less than a second scooped it up and threw it out the window. She squealed in disgust the whole time. She ran to sit back down, glaring at us while we laughed ourselves silly.

"Shut up. Caroline, truth or dare?" she glowered.

"Truth."

"Do you or do you not have the hots for Yuki?" she grinned. Caroline blushed madly.

"I do not!"

"You have to answer honestly." She said blatantly.

"Fine. I don't not like him…" she mumbled, embarrassed. Then Caroline turned to me.

"Luciana! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Kill-joy…" she muttered. "Hey! I know! Tell us about your past! Like your childhood and stuff!" I tensed.

"Sorry girls, I don't do backstory. Next question." My expression gave no room for argument.

"Fine. Do you have a guy you like?" I went bright red.

"Aha! So you do! Who? Who? WHO?!" I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Adrian."

"Oh my god! I knew it! I just knew it! I mean after all, you guys are practically glued at the hip."

"Caroline…" I whined, clamping my hand over her mouth

"Oh, fine!" she yanked my hand away. "I won't tell anyone! Happy?"

"Very!" we continued the pointless game of embarrassment, and a few dares included the very inappropriate 'make out with the person next to you'. I had to give the poor girl (not mentioning names) a quick peck on the lips, before apologising profusely. **(Another part of the bet. I'm really sorry if you find this gross, ****_but FYI I have nothing against gays_****, and no, I'm not telling what the bet was)** She laughed and waved it off.

"Though I might have a crush on you now…" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and we all laughed, the awkward tension gone.

**General POV**

At breakfast time, the boys came bursting into the girl's room.

"WAKE UP! Luciana! Everyone! Get up!" Adrian yelled.

"WHAT?!" the half-asleep girls roared at him, one in particular especially terrifying. A blond one.

"Blue Pegasus has sent a team here to take us out! Apparently, people have been so terrified of us, that they actually requested mage guilds destroy us!"

"Well, who did they send?"

"These three boys… quite attractive actually… except for the fact that they are flirting with every girl in town, and some pervert who keeps posing and talking about perfume. He's super creepy!" Yuki shuddered.

"That sounds like the Trimens and Ichiya. And yes, they are all perverts." Luciana clarified.

"They're not touching my sister!" Keita roared at no one, his arm possessively around Kuro's waist.

"They're not touching my best friend!" Adrian yelled at the same time, wrapping his arm around Luciana while Caroline, who was holding Yuki's hand, lifted her eyebrows suggestively. Luciana mirrored the motion, eyeing Caroline's grip on Yuki's hand. Caroline stuck her tongue out in a way that said 'well, at least I could tell him how I feel'.

The group talked strategy, as well as how to incorporate Tsuki into their attacks. The golden exceed was just happy to be included, and quickly changed into her Silvae form. Everyone but Luciana jumped in shock.

The thirteen walked outside, hidden by their cloaks. They had already agreed not to take them off when they're fighting, so they can still be themselves when they weren't.

They stood on the main street. Luciana stepped forward. "Is there no way we can convince you not to fight?"

"Not unless you decide to surrender, and reveal your identity, men." Ichiya said. The cloaked figure in white's head dropped, as if disappointed, or upset.

"Very well…" her tone was pained. "Let's not do this here. People could get hurt. Follow us, if you please." She turned and began walking down the road, with the black cloaked figures following close behind.

Soon, they found themselves standing in the middle of a field. The Blue Pegasus members looked around in confusion. They had been under the impression that these people were ruthless killers who never let anything stand in their way, murders. One of the people with a black cloak pushed her hood from her head, revealing pink hair and red eyes, and a pained, pleading expression.

"Please." She said. "Stop this. You have done nothing wrong. We do not want to fight you."

One of the perverts (trimens) stepped forward. "What do you mean 'have done nothing wrong'?"

"Isn't it obvious? We do not like hurting innocents. We only fight Dark Guilds, and even then, only if they've hurt people, or done bad things." Another stepped up, a boy with shaggy brown hair and grey eyes removed his hood.

"We know our reputation is bad, but we really don't like hurting people." A boy with purple hair joined his friends.

"Look, how are we supposed to know all this is true, anyway? You're a Dark Guild! Sorry, but we're gonna fight you, regardless." Another Trimens said.

The boy was about to reply angrily, when the figure in white placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head almost imperceptibly. She turned to the four opponents. "As the Guild Master, it is my duty to fight you. I can guarantee you now. You will not lay a hand on my friends." Her voice was completely different; it was strong and cruel, and as cold as ice. She stepped in front of the group, a gold exceed flying beside her, the usually cute creature now glaring fiercely. She removed her cloak completely, revealing a girl with long golden hair and gold eyes.

"I will be your opponent."


	6. Chapter 6: On Cloud Nine

**General POV**

The members of Blue Pegasus rode the cloud the mysterious girl had sent to carry them back to Blue Pegasus. If they had been walking, they would have dragged their feet. Or collapsed from pain. Either way.

"Oh… she certainly let us have it!" Ren groaned.

"I don't think I have ever been in that much pain!" Hibiki piped up.

"That was just embarrassing! We didn't even get to land a single blow!" Eve exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? We didn't even have time to think about attacking!" Hibiki yelled angrily at no one in particular.

"What did you think, Ichiya-sama?" Ren asked, failing to keep the pain from his voice as he nursed his wounds.

"What a powerful perfume she had, and yet, so familiar…" the Trimens could relate to this. They could have sworn they had seen her before, but couldn't place her anywhere.

When they finally arrived at the guild, the defeated men walked to a table and sat down, groaning in pain the whole way. When they sat, they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Hello! How are my best mages? How did the job go?" Bob, the guild master, asked, though the four stared into space, lost in a flashback.

_Flashback_

**General POV**

The girl suddenly released a huge amount of magical energy, and even her companions collapsed under it. The four Blue Pegasus members, however, got the gist of it, as she was able to direct most of it to a certain area. They were all but crushed under the immense pressure. They couldn't even breathe. After a few seconds, she released them, but they couldn't move still. A cloud appeared underneath them, and lifted them up into the air. If they could have panicked, they would have.

"Oh, don't be such babies! This cloud will take you home and simultaneously heal your injuries." She glared fiercely. They whimpered in fear, nodding their heads.

_Flashback end_

Blue Pegasus' four strongest mages shivered in fear at the memory. Those four were never that afraid of anything. Ever. Not even when they fought Oracion Seis.

"What happened?" Bob asked.

"That girl, their leader, was so powerful that we couldn't even move under her magical energy. She overwhelmed us without lifting a finger." Hibiki said, eyes glazed over.

"But that's not the bit that's bothering us," Eve began. "They didn't even want to fight us, and when we insisted, they made us walk all the way to a distant field so onlookers wouldn't get hurt."

"Then they said that they didn't want to fight us because we hadn't done anything wrong…" Ren finished.

"Men…" Ichiya said miserably. "She was so beautiful… men…" when the guild master sent the others questioning glances, they spoke up.

"She took off her hood before she fought us." Hibiki clarified.

"Okay. I think we're going to have to call in other guilds on this one…" Bob said.

"You mean…" Ren began.

"Like with Oracion Seis?" Eve finished.

"Yes. Exactly like that."

"So, are we gonna gather all the members who fought?"

"Yes, except for Lucy…" the master looked down sadly.

"Why? What happened to Lucy?" the Trimens demanded. They had grown rather fond of the girl.

"She left Fairy Tail two years ago…" he said finally. "And she hasn't been seen since."

Suddenly, understanding dawned in the four mages eyes, and they all thought one word, in unison.

_'Lucy…'_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to get the return to Blue Pegasus and the rebirth of the Alliance between the guilds in, while leaving a cliff hanger. Sorry again. (Although I've earned it… I've written loads of long chapters –sorry about them too)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Light Team

**Blue Pegasus**

**General POV **_(from where the last chapter left off)_

The four men sat in silence for a minute while they mulled over their new thought, until four thoughts were practically substantial in the air above the strangely silent figure's heads as relief overwhelmed their features, before the pain once again registered in their brains.

_'Nah/Couldn't be… men/No way/Not even close to being possible.'_

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**General POV**

Makaro stared at the letter he had received from Bob, the (highly peculiar) guild master of Blue Pegasus with a decidedly serious air around him, as he perched on the bar of Fairy Tail's guild.

Mirajane, the kind-hearted barmaid, instantly picked up on the change. "What's wrong, Master?" everyone instantly stopped brawling to listen to his reply.

"It would seem that Master Bob has gone to the Magic Council concerning an exceptionally powerful Dark Guild named Angels and Demons. After discussion, they had decided to renew the Light Team and take them down."

Everyone gasped at his words. Surely this guild couldn't be as formidable as that? the Light Team had only been necessary to defeat Oracion Seis, and had been disbanded almost instantly afterwards.

"Master, please pardon the question, but why did Blue Pegasus feel that this was necessary?" Erza's voice broke the shocked silence, and everyone almost slumped in relief that Erza had spoken. Their Master respected her, and would answer honestly.

"Because the sheer force of the Guild Master's magical energy was enough to overwhelm the Trimen's and Ichiya." Was all Makarov said in reply.

Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla all stepped forward bravely, but no one expected the seventh person to stand.

"I'm coming too." Lisanna's voice rang out as she stood next to her friends. After Lucy had left, they grew apart, and parted on mutual terms. She shared a warm look with her six companions. "I know I'm no replacement for Lucy, I cannot even come close, but I want to help, regardless." She said firmly.

"Of course, my child. You will be meeting the rest of the team at Blue Pegasus, like last time. Please be careful. I know this guild may not seem like much, but they are very powerful. And no one knows for sure just how powerful the Guild Master really is, but reports of her destroying dark guilds easily stronger than Oracion Seis with ease, alone, do exist. Be very careful."

The seven members nodded at their Master's words, a slight tremor of fear passing through all of them. The Light Team had barely defeated Oracion Seis, so if the reports were true, they would have no chance. Not one. At all.

* * *

**Blue Pegasus**

**General POV**

The Trimens sat with Ichiya in their usual spot, the only difference being the decidedly morbid aura around them as they sulked over their defeat. The new from Guild Master Bob had not exactly helped the situation, especially when he ordered Hibiki to use his Archive magic to show everyone a video of what had happened when they confronted the Guild Master.

They all shuddered at the thought of others witnessing their embarrassment, but were quickly placated by the thought that if things went the way they thought they would, everyone else in the Light Team would soon find themselves in a similar situation. So there was nothing to worry about.

Except for the Demon Lady's reaction when she saw them again. That was most _definitely _something to be _most _concerned about. Oh, yes. Because the unspoken 'show your faces again and I'll kill you' was hanging in the air, literally, when they dismounted the cloud. Not that the fact the cloud actually shifted to spell that out helped some…

They all banged their heads on the table as they awaited the members from the other guilds arrival.

**About a thousand self-inflicted wounds later…** _(Dumbasses)_

Finally, the members of the rowdy Fairy Tail guild showed up. Took them long enough. They probably took time out of their way to destroy something on their journey.

"Okay, now that we're all here," there were some pointed looks at the late-comers. "We can get started. I have been asked by the Master to show you what happened to us when we confronted this Guild last week." Hibiki said as a large screen filled the space in front of the group.

"And still haven't recovered from our injuries…" Eve muttered, causing the members of Blue Pegasus to grimace.

Hibiki watched carefully at the group's reaction, from confusion when the members attempted to talk them out of it, to pure terror when they saw the Guild Master's easy victory, and withering glare. More confusion, when she sent them away on a cloud that would heal them without causing them more harm, and then sympathy when the cloud spelt the threat before dissipating.

The screen instantly shifted to show the face of one of the guild members, as well as a few other shots. "This person is Kenshin. He is 17 and the youngest in the Guild, as well as their best fighter with swords. Erza, I think it would be best for you to deal with him. He uses dark/shadow dragon slayer and god slayer magic." Everyone gaped as Erza only nodded, her lips a thin line.

The screen shifted again. "These people are Kuro and Keita. They are twins, both 20, always together, so it will be exceptionally hard to take them out. I think Eve and Ichiya should fight them. Kuro uses all forms of Fire magic, and Keita uses all Air and Wind magic. Both include Dragon slayer." More gasps.

"This person is Rosemarie, 18 and known as Rose by her friends. She uses Demon Eye magic, as well as darkness magic. She is not to be taken lightly. I think Jura should fight her." The aforementioned mage just nodded grimly.

"This is Yuki, 19. He uses Earth magic and Earth and Poison Dragon Slayer magic. He relies a lot on brute force. I think Ren should fight him."

"This is Caroline, 18. She uses Light magic, including Dragon Slayer. I think Lyon should fight her."

"This girl is Melody, 19 and she uses Gravity, Jutsu Shiki and Concealment magic. I think Wendy and Carla should fight her. Be careful. She wields a huge axe that she can swing around like it weighs nothing." Wendy nodded, trying to memorise all the information on her opponent.

"This is Konran, 19. Her reputation has given her the name Chaos. She uses Crash, Memory-make, Doll Play and Storm Magic due to her Storm Scythe. I think Sherry should fight her, because of the magic they have in common." Ren tensed at this, but Sherry nodded resolutely, her mind made up.

"This is Victoria, 20. She uses Take-Over and Teleportation, which she combines to make herself a very deadly opponent. Lisanna, think you can handle her?" Lisanna nodded, replying with a voice much less shaky than she felt.

"This is Ren, 21 and the oldest member. He uses Archive magic, as well as Mimic and Sound. I will be fighting him myself."

"This man is Adrian, 19. He is said to be the second-in-command, and the closest to the Guild Master, as well as the second strongest member. He uses all forms of Ice and Water magic. I want Natsu, Gray and Happy to fight him. Be careful, chances are he won't leave the Guild Master's side unless given no choice, and trust me, convincing him won't be easy. They are practically inseperable."

"What about the Guild Master?" someone piped up. The screen changed one more time, showing the most beautiful girl any of them had ever seen smiling at them.

"This is Luciana. She is the Guild Member and by far the most powerful. The other members don't even begin to compare with her. She uses all forms of Celestial magic, as well as Heavenly Body magic and Nullification, but she only uses that on rare occasions."

"Who's gonna be fighting her, then?" another voice called.

"I was hoping Jellal could keep her occupied, seeing as he uses Heavenly Body magic, until we have dealt with her friends. Then we can gang up and hopefully overwhelm her, but we must be willing to threaten her Guild Mates in order to win. We have already secured the knowledge that she'd die before she'd let anything happen to them."

"What if she anticipates us, and meets us alone. Will we even be able to defeat her then?" Jellal asked from a hidden corner where no one had noticed him before.

"I don't know. The Guild Masters have already agreed that if that happens, we retreat instantly, and come back to meet her with the full force of all our guilds. The Magic Council has given its approval, should it come to that. You must all know that the likelihood of that being necessary is much higher than the likelihood of everything going according to plan."

The group nodded grimly, before preparing to move out, no one questioning how Jellal got there, instead smiling as he and Erza reunited.

When they began to leave the building, however, all feelings of ease had been replaced with nervousness and fear, and a heck load of sympathy for Jellal, because he had to keep the Guild Master busy. Assuming he survived that long, that is.

"It's okay," he said, interrupting the thoughts of the others as they watched him. "I volunteered for it."

Unbeknownst to them all, a small, golden flying cat took off, having heard everything. Start to finish.

This ought to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8: They Will Come

**General POV**

Everyone watched tensely as Luciana tapped her fingers rhythmically on the table in front of her, as she sat at the head, with Adrian at her right.

Her loyal exceed had come bursting in the room, gasping for oxygen as she attempted to tell Luciana what had happened. Tsuki had barely begun when Luciana cut her off, calling an emergency meeting which _everyone must_ attend. Her friends had taken one look at Luciana's face and instantly sat down at their respective spots, listening intently as Tsuki explained the seriousness of the situation.

When the poor cat was finished, everyone thanked their lucky stars Luciana had sent her to check on the Blue Pegasus Perverts to make sure that they were healing okay. If she hadn't, they would have been sitting there with no idea of the threat that was about to fall upon them.

They had to admit one thing, though. That guy, Hibiki, had some serious strategy skills. He had compared different qualities in everyone before choosing a suitable opponent. It was quite a good plan, except for one little problem.

There was no way Jellal could occupy their master for more than a minute, and there was no way in hell Adrian would ever leave her side. No matter what. Unless, it dawned on them, Luciana ordered him to. He was obscenely loyal to her, willing to give his life before even considering allowing her to risk her own. Heaven knows, he would come back to life just to die for her again if he had to.

The guild members watched in interest as the gears almost visibly spun in their master's head, and it wasn't long before a twisted little smirk appeared on her face, changing her features from open and kind to cruel and dark. She had a plan.

The smile stretched until she looked like some crazy version of the Cheshire cat.

"So what are we gonna do?" Adrian asked. He was the only one brave enough to question her at times such as these, when she was in such a mood, and everyone thanked him for it. He had the utmost faith in her, and had never wavered in his loyalty as he continued to put her safety before his.

'Easy to see why she has the hots for him.' Caroline smiled cheekily as he stared unwaveringly at the girl he had sworn to protect.

"Let them come." She replied mysteriously.

"What?! Are you crazy? That's your master plan? Please tell me there's a plan B!" Adrian exclaimed before he could stop himself, instantly clamping a hand over his mouth.

The others watched in fear, waiting for her to get angry and lose it, but all she did was smile her terrifying 'doll smile'.

"No. We will follow their plan to the last detail, making sure everything works out exactly as they expect it to. We will appear weak, on par with them, and on my signal, we send them home with their tails between their legs." She laughed at the thought.

"But are you sure that will work?" Adrian asked firmly. He was _not _going to take any chances where _his _Luciana was concerned… and he did not just think that…

"Yes." And her tone reassured him and the others. It was a tone they had heard before, when she had defeated Blue Pegasus, a Wyvern, a huge Dark Guild, a Demon and many others that they had completely lost track of.

"They will come, and we will wait."


	9. Chapter 9: And We Will Wait

**Angels and Demons**

**General POV**

"Okay. Is everyone clear on what they need to do?" Luciana questioned her friends as they bent over a map on the table. "No questions? I you have any, better voice them now. A few hours, and it'll be too late."

"What if their plan has changed? What if this is all a trap?" Adrian asked the question the others were too scared to voice. Luciana laughed and patted his shoulder 'gently'.

"I have had Tsuki keep them under constant surveillance. We have been communicating via lacrima. In fact, as we speak, Tsuki is watching to make sure there is no change." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Now, Yuki, you will be here." Luciana pointed to a place infamous for the huge boulders that formed something of a valley. "This is where your fight will take place."

"Kuro and Keita, you will be here." She pointed to a small clearing.

"Kenshin, you're here." She pointed at a small area littered with trees.

"Rose, you're here. Be as destructive as you like." She pointed to a cave.

"Caroline, you will be here, in full view of the sun to give you the upper hand."

"Melody, you are here." She pointed to a place in the forest.

"Konran, you are here." Luciana pointed to a clearing next to a cliff.

"Victoria, you will be in this part of the forest."

"Ren, is this hill fine?" he nodded.

"Adrian, I would like you to be here, next to the pond." He opened his mouth to protest, most likely to insist he had to remain by her side, but she held up the Hand of Doom, bringing complete silence to the already hushed room.

"I will be here, where we are right now. Jellal will come to 'keep me occupied', so I will humour him for a while. When it is time, I will give you the signal, and you make quick work of defeating your opponent before meeting here, where I will set up a teleport leading to our new base. Any questions?"

"Um… what's the signal?" Rose asked shyly.

"Oh, believe me. You'll know it." Luciana winked at the endearing girl, grinning as the other members laughed.

* * *

**Time Skip to Day of Fight**

**The Light Team**

**General POV**

Hibiki used his archive magic to bring up a 3D map of the area, showing the Angels and Demons guild member's locations. "This is perfect. They're all separated." Eve said happily, noting the space between each member.

"Don't you think this is a bit too big of a coincidence? We could be walking right into a trap." Ren said, always the voice of reason.

"I agree, it is suspicious. Especially considering the fact that Adrian is over here and Luciana is over here." Erza stated, pointing to the far too convenient placement of the two mages. "From what we've gathered, they tend to spend every waking moment together, if possible. Why would they be separated now? And the fact that every guild member is alone? Except for Kuro and Keita? This must be a trap."

The others murmured their agreement. "Look, if it is a trap, then at least we can say we tried. Besides, what difference would coming back tomorrow make? They would probably be in the same positions as today, or worse. They could all be together, hiding and ambush us the minute we show up. What difference does it make? If we don't stand a chance against them alone, we don't stand a chance period."

One by one, the members of the Light Team steadied their nerves and stood up. "Be careful. Fight, but don't die." Was all Jura said, before everyone walked to their opponent's location.

"I seriously hope all we've heard about them are overestimates, or we're screwed."


	10. Chapter 10: I'm All Fired Up

**Kenshin**

**General POV**

Kenshin leant against the tree lazily, waiting for his opponent to arrive. He could sense her coming, and knew she was very powerful. But she was no match for him.

He once again had to remind himself to hold back until Luciana tells him otherwise, but a small pqart of him whispered to disobey her, and use his full power against Erza. He knew the woman, the one known as Titania, Fairy Tail's strongest female, would stand no chance. However, he thought, and by thought, he meant he was pretty freaking certain, that Luciana would _kill _him. Slowly. And painfully.

He couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought of his demonic guild master's wrath. When she was in a good mood, she was wonderful to be around, but he had witnessed what she did to people who pissed her off. And dear God, it was terrifying.

He heard a twig snap and spun around to meet his opponent as she entered the clearing across from him. He opened his arms wide and grinned. "Welcome. Prepare to lose."

Erza's eyes narrowed at his words. He couldn't be that strong that he could be so confident. "Reequip! Purgatory Armour!" she yelled, instantly changing into one of her most powerful armours as she gripped the sword. The boy, Kenshin, held up his hand and summoned two Katana to him, one black and one white.

He rushed at her, almost too fast for her to block, but she did and quickly counter-attacked. He jumped backward a foot to avoid her swing and used the opening to his advantage, landing a blow but not doing any serious damage.

She quickly jumped over him, their faces barely an inch apart as she brought her sword up to hit him in the back before she landed. He went flying, the blow landing almost too easily in the center of his back.

They continued to fight, Kenshin holding himself back as Erza went all out on him, neither gaining any ground.

**Kuro and Keita**

**General POV**

The twins stood close to each other's side as they waited for their opponents to burst onto the scene. After a while, they distinctly heard two people near them, and turned to watch the two men enter the area.

"Hey! You're that guy from Blue Pegasus! Hi!" Kuro smiled happily and waved while her brother glared. Eve rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah, um, hi I guess." He said reluctantly, shrugging almost imperceptibly to Ichiya, who sulked due to his being ignored.

"Do you mind if we get the fight started?" two dangerously pleasant voices asked in unison, before Keita and Ichiya glared at each other, instantly deciding who their opponent would be.

"Nope! But remember what Lulu said, brother." Kuro replied as confusion covered their opponent's faces. "Lulu's our master, but don't tell her I called her that, or she'd probably kill me." She continued brightly.

"Literally." Keita added, making Eve and Ichiya shiver. "No, she wouldn't, she'd do something way worse." It was the twin's turn to shiver in terror.

"Do you mind?!" Eve's exasperated voice interrupted the terror clear on the twin's faces. They changed completely, pulling almost identical staffs from their backs and getting into a fighting stance.

Keeping their master's words in mind, the twins halved the amount of power in each of their blows, and put a lot of effort into trying to fight on par with Eve and Ichiya.

**Rosemarie**

**General POV**

Rosemarie sat on the ground comfortably, easily sensing her opponent before he arrived. She had not expected him to be that big.

"Oh dear! Have you overestimated me?" she played with her opponent, but was disappointed at his lack of reaction. "Killjoy…" she muttered.

He moved into a fighting stance the minute she stood, and she shook her head at him with a disappointed expression. "Oh my, you're not very fun." She stated.

She pulled two dark blades from their holsters, and the edges lit up with blue flames. "Very well, let us get on with it." She had already decided to save her magic for when Luciana gave the signal, so she fought with only the blades, holding back each of her blows and going out of her way to allow Jura to hit her.

**Yuki**

**General POV**

Bored. He was bored. It was official. So bored.

He could hear a few other's fighting, and he itched to join them. At least Luciana had chosen a place where he was at the advantage, being surrounded by earth on both sides.

So, so bored. So, so, so very bored.

He perked up instantly as he caught sight of his opponent. It was that guy from before!

"Hey! You're one of the guys Luciana fought back in Cosmos, right?"

The other man sighed. "I wouldn't exactly call it a fight… so much as a beating…" this made Yuki laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But on the bright side, she went easy on you!" he tried to sound upbeat.

"That was her going easy?!" Ren's jaw hit the ground. "What's she like when she's pissed?"

"Well, she doesn't really lose her temper, ever. But the last time she seemed a little angry was probably when us boys went to a bar with a group of girls. We spent a couple of weeks having to be carried around by the girls before we could walk. We weren't afforded the luxury of a healing cloud, and I'm pretty sure she would have left us to try and keep up if the girl's hadn't carried us… though of course she carried Adrian, after the girls convinced her. She made it a very uncomfortable ride for him after all, but that could be because the other girl was trying to kiss him…" he trailed off, not noticing the pale expression on the other man.

"Screw it… there's no way I'm gonna help Jellal _now_… he volunteered anyway…" Ren muttered, afraid to be on her bad side and tempted to just 'live and let live', meaning run for his life and try to avoid the Demon Lady for the rest of his life.

"I heard about the threat. Sorry mate, but you're screwed." Yuki looked at Ren pityingly, who could do nothing but nod. "If I were you, I would have moved to a different dimension to avoid her, but you just come charging back. I can't decide if you're brave, or suicidal."

"Can we just fight now, please?" Ren asked in a strained voice. Yuki shrugged.

"Sure." He said, lunging for his opponent, fists flying.

**Caroline**

**General POV**

She hummed softly, drawing random shapes on the ground as she waited for the man she was supposed to fight to show up. At last, he did, almost tripping over in the process.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Fine, thanks. Hey, have you seen a girl…" he cut himself off as he caught sight of her laughing at him. "What?"

"My name is Caroline." He gaped in shock. "Now that you know my name, it is only fair I know yours."

"Lyon." He replied absentmindedly.

"Okay, Lyon-pyon! Feel like losing?" she smiled angelically at him, already firing her rifle.

**Melody**

**General POV**

She smiled as a small girl with a white exceed and blue hair stumbled into view. "You're so cute! And you have an exceed! Just like Master!"

"H-hi… I'm Wendy, and this is Carla." Wendy replied, her manners winning over her mind, which reminded her that this was an enemy.

"Hi! My name is Melody!" she rushed over and hugged the two small figures before they could process what was happening.

"Would you like to die now?" Melody's voice changed completely as a dark aura was emitted from her. She was already back in her original place, and quickly pulled an axe from behind a tree, the blade itself bigger than her, and proceeded to swing it around like it weighed nothing, smiling sinisterly.

Wendy shivered in fear, before reminding herself that she had to be strong, and fight the terrifying girl, despite the fact that all her instincts told her to turn around and flee.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" the swirling blue mass flew at Melody, and for a moment, she disappeared from Wendy's view, before reappearing right in front of her, cutting through the wind and preparing to attack Wendy directly.

"Game on."

**Konran**

**General POV**

Boring.

Very boring.

Extremely boring.

I want to pull my hair out boring.

'WHEN IS THAT GIRL GONNA GET HERE?!' Konran thought to herself in anger, jealousy seething through her at the sounds of her friends already fighting their opponent.

A distinctive sound made Konran turn around just in time to see Sherry come stumbling out of the trees, before falling flat on her face comically.

"Are you okay?" Konran asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, I just fell is all. I'm looking for someone name Chaos. Have you seen her?" Sherry asked, not looking up.

"I believe my name is Konran, thank you very much." She was seriously over people calling her Chaos. So what if she liked to cause _major _chaos for all the dark guilds they fought, making people attack each other or themselves, or even just run around like headless chickens? It was funny.

Sherry gasped and looked up at the strange girl, before pulling herself to her feet and preparing her first attack.

Konran merely smiled, pulling the scythe from her back and wielding the huge weapon menacingly.

"Wood doll!" Sherry yelled, her magic attack coming to life.

"Fire doll!" Konran mirrored each and every attack.

**Victoria**

**General POV**

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" the shout interrupted Victoria's thoughts as she looked over to see a girl turning herself into a human-tiger hybrid. She smiled. This must be Lisanna.

"Take Over: Hell's Angel!" Victoria turned into a living version of her guild mark, a small scythe in her left hand and a dagger in her right. She smiled wickedly at the shock on her opponent's face.

"This is the power of the Take Over mage of Angels and Demons. Not even your sister's Satan Soul would stand a chance against my Hell's Angel. Do you like it? It was inspired by our guild mark."

Lisanna did not answer, lunging toward her opponent with a decidedly animal snarl. Victoria batted her away, and their fight began.

**Ren**

**General POV**

"Ah! Hibiki, is it? I have heard about you, and your exemplary strategy skills. It's a good thing Luciana sent her exceed to check on you and your 'friends', or else you might have all ended up facing her."

"This was a trap?" Hibiki's eyes widened at the thought, afraid of the outcome of this now-suicidal mission.

"To a point. In some ways, your plan will work out exactly as you wanted, but I doubt you have any chance of defeating us anyway, and if you come back with your guilds, Luciana will just destroy them. I've heard she has a grudge against Fairy Tail anyway. And she is scary when she's angry. Did you not get her threat?"

Hibiki gulped audibly as Ren mentioned the Guild Master's not-so-subtle threat, that if he or any of the Trimens show their faces, she'll kill them. And she probably would.

"Shall we get this started?"

**Adrian**

**General POV**

Adrian watched coldly as the two mages, and their exceed, stepped in front of him. The lake was next to him, and he had to give it to her, Luciana was smart.

"Hey! Are you Adrian?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Adrian. Second strongest mage in Angels and Demons."

"So you're the guy we have to defeat? All right! I'm all fired up."

"You can try to defeat me, Pinky, but you'll lose."

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?"

"Because my Guild Master is depending on me." The stopped, judging the sincerity of his words.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Adrian yelled, the dark blue stream rushing towards his opponents.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" the opposing elements cancelled each other out. It was a good thing Adrian held back.

"Ice-make: Lance!"

"Flaming Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Adrian dodged the combined attacks easily, and both parties stood a small distance away from each other.

Adrian laughed softly. "I'm all fired up."

* * *

**Sorry, I'm really bad at writing battle scenes.  
Forgive me?**

**And my parents are shipping me off to my grandparents farm for the week so I will be writing chapters but I won't be able to upload them until Saturday.  
Wish me luck... in the middle of nowhere... with no internet access... Oh! Who am I kidding?! I'm going to DIE!**


	11. Chapter 11: I Guess That's The Signal

**Luciana's POV**

I watched Jellal carefully, waiting for him to make the first move.

_'The person who makes the first move is instantly at the disadvantage Lucy.' _My teacher's voice echoed through my head. I hadn't seen them in two years, since I left Fairy Tail, but it's thanks to them that I became this strong.

"Meteor!" there we go. He came rushing at me, surrounded by light. At the last second, I grabbed the fist he was about to punch me with, and shot him a smug look before throwing him into a tree.

The look on his face was priceless. I guess he thought he could catch me with such slow movements.

"Did you honestly think that I would be defeated by an attack as weak as that? boring…" I yawned exaggeratedly.

"How-?" he began, but I cut him off with a punch to the stomach, before returning to my spot on the other side of the clearing.

"Just be glad I'm holding back. You don't want to see me when I'm mad." I narrowed my eyes at him coldly.

"Altairis!" the huge black orb came flying at me. I raised one hand and deflected it easily.

"Is that all you've got?" I smirked.

"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" that was a good one.

The clouds began accumulating above us, but I wasn't concerned. I waved my hand in the air as though I was brushing away something, and the clouds disappeared. I laughed out loud at the look of complete shock and terror on Jellal's face.

"You know, Fernandes, you stood a hell of a better chance against me when you were possessed by a demon hell-bent on building the Tower of Heaven." He gasped.

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, you would be surprised at what I know about you. How's Mystogan, and Erza, by the way? Not to mention Meredy and Ultear. Are they doing good? Still just the three of you in Crime Sorciere?"

"How do you know all these things?" he gritted out.

"Oh, come now, Jellal. Have I really changed that much?" I pouted at him.

"Who are you?"

"Will this help? Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

Loke appeared with a flash and gave me his typical bow. "Yes, Princess?"

"Thank you, Loke. You can go back now." He disappeared.

"Lucy?" Jellal asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It's a shame you won't be able to remember." A confused look flitted across his face, but I interrupted whatever he was going to say.

"Apocalyptic Planet!" I yelled, and he was engulfed in a blinding black and gold light. He floated high above the ground, before the ball exploded, sending black and gold streaks in all directions.

He remained above the ground for a while, before hitting it with a loud thud.

"Did I forget to mention? I was trained by Acnologia, too."

**General POV**

Everyone heard the huge bang and looked up to see Jellal surrounded by black and gold light. It exploded, and he fell to the ground.

"Jellal!" Erza screamed. There was no way he could fall from such a height and not be hurt.

Meanwhile, all the members of Angels and Demons laughed, before turning to their opponents with a completely different aura of power around them.

"I guess that's the signal."


	12. Chapter 12: Three Minutes Later

**Three Minutes Later**

**General POV**

Luciana crossed her arms and stared at the pile of groaning bodies before her. The Light Team had been easily defeated, and she was pleased and surprised by her friend's performance today. Not that she would tell them. Their heads did _not _need to get any bigger. So, when the last person arrived, dragging a limp body behind them, all she said was: "Took you long enough."

And all Adrian said was: "That was the signal? Really?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts, as it always had so long ago.

"Hey! Let us go! We need to defeat you guys!" the aforementioned fire mage proceeded to light his body on fire. Luciana released a large amount of her magic energy, extinguishing the flames and sending both friend and foe alike to the ground, unable to move.

"What are you?" Gray gritted out from between his teeth as he struggled to breathe.

"What spell was that?" Erza demanded to know.

Pointedly ignoring Gray's insult, I replied to Erza. "That, my dear, was the result of being trained by Acnologia and Celaeste, to be the strongest Dragon Slayer this world will ever know."

Everyone around me gasped in shock.

"Erm… L-Luce…? C-co-could you p-pl-please let up a bi-bit on the ma-ma-magic-magical en-energy? I can't bre-brea-breathe!" Adrian gasped for air.

"Sorry!" I apologised profusely, rubbing his back as he struggled to return air to his lungs. "Are you guys okay?" they all reassured me they were fine, while behind my back the Light Team, with the exception of the unconscious members, struggled to free themselves. I raised my arm and lowered it swiftly, smashing them all back to the ground.

"You guys ready?" I asked my friends, grinning.

"Yep!" Rose cheered.

"I can't wait to see our new place!" Yuki announced.

"You'll love it! It's beautiful!" I said proudly.

"Lead the way!" Konran bowed with a flourish and, giggling, I led the way into the cave, through the portal and to our new home.


	13. Chapter 13: We're Off to See The Wizard

**The Light Team**

**General POV**

They all lay on the ground, nursing their wounds, waiting for some of them to wake up.

"How is it possible for someone to be that strong?" Gray asked.

"It shouldn't be. Her body shouldn't be capable of harbouring both Chaos and Celestial magic. It just shouldn't be possible." Hibiki replied seriously.

"They're opposing elements. It would be like using Water and Fire magic together. And to combine them into one attack? It's crazy. We are so out of our league." Ren added, one arm around Sherry's waist.

"So how does she manage it, then? And her magic signature felt familiar, like I've met her before…" Erza trailed off, deep in thought.

When Jellal stirred, everyone turned their attention to him. "Jellal! Are you okay?" Natsu asked, being the closest to him.

"What happened?" Eve demanded.

"Lu…cy." He muttered under his breath, still a little out of it.

"What?"

"I think… no. I know… I saw Lucy." Everyone gasped in shock.

"That's not possible. She's gone. She left two years ago. There's no way she would come and watch us, or help us." Natsu shook his head, hands fisted.

"No… not help. She used… magic…" he began to sit up, but fell over into Erza's arms.

"We need to get back to the council, and tell them what happened." Erza took charge.

Natsu and Gray picked up Jellal, and the Light Team started the long walk before them, to the Magic Council.


	14. Chapter 14: Where to Next

**General POV**

Angels and Demons stared around them in awe. Their new headquarters was beautiful. It was a large clearing in a forest, with tents for everyone in a circle, enchanted so the inside was bigger than the outside. In the center was a campfire, with logs all around it for them to sit on.

"Luciana… it's…" Rose couldn't find the words.

"Incredible." Konran supplied.

"You've outdone yourself." Yuki said. Victoria hugged her tightly, grinning from ear to ear. Luciana blushed softly.

"Thanks, guys. The tents are named, so you can find your own, and all your stuff's in it so there's no need to worry." She smiled, before disappearing into her own.

Once inside, she sat down at her table and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of herself, with Acnologia in human form. He had an arm around her shoulders, and she had one hand in the peace sign. Both wore huge grins.

She smiled softly, fingering the picture, before placing it back in the box she kept all her precious memories in. It had all her letters to her mother, and pictures of her and her friends. She had even kept the ones from when she was in Fairy Tail.

Outside, everyone struggled to find the right tent. There were, after all, eleven of them. Luciana stepped out and crossed her arms over her chest, watching her friends scurry around like ants. She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

Her friends sent her indignant glares, which only served to make her laugh harder. Adrian threw his shoe at her, before ducking when it was suddenly flying for his head.

Everyone laughed at the friendly exchange. It was something only Adrian was brave enough to do, as he had dubbed himself her 'Hot older brother'. Their interactions were so light hearted it was hard to remember just how dangerous she was sometimes.

After Luciana conceded, helping everyone find their correct tent, they sat down around the fire Kuro had started. Luciana produced a bag of marshmallows from nowhere, and everyone cheered.

Now, five minutes later, they were all roasting their second marshmallow. Luciana, on the other hand, just sat there nibbling chocolate. Adrian had tried to steal some, but he quickly found himself on his back on the other side of the clearing.

"So, where shall we go next?" Everyone leaned in as Luciana spoke, excitement building in them.

"Well, we have reports of a large dark guild called Tartaros." Victoria suggested.

"How large?" Luciana questioned her.

"Over 200 members."

"It should be no problem." Konran said simply.

"So are we agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Good, we'll go there next."

**Magic Council**

**General POV**

"… and that's what happened." The Light Team finished recounting their fight with Angels and Demons.

"They knew we were coming." Jura said.

"They were playing with us, setting us up to fail." Ren said angrily.

"They pretended to be weak, just barely fighting us, but when Jellal was shot up into the air by Luciana, they changed. Magic energy was just pouring out of them. We didn't stand a chance." Erza said bitterly.

"Any idea how they knew you were coming?" One of the Magic Council members asked.

"We saw the Guild Master with an exceed. It's possible that she sent it to spy on us." Hibiki answered.

"And she was capable of using both Chaos and Celestial magic?"

"Yes. She said herself that she was trained by Acnologia and Celaeste."

"And she combined both types if magic into one?"

"Yes. The spell she used was 'Apocalyptic Planet'." The magic council gasped at Hibiki's words.

"It shouldn't be possible. It should tear her body apart. She would have to be impossibly powerful to survive both types of magic." Another council member spoke.

"Call every official guild to gather here! Now!" the leader yelled, standing up in his seat. Everyone rushed to do as he said.

**Time skip: 2 days later**

**General POV**

All the guilds stood, assembled, outside the Magic Council while the Guild Masters spoke with them.

"We need to destroy the Angels and Demons dark guild. They are too powerful, and far too dangerous." One member said.

"And you need all of us to defeat them? Surely they can't be that powerful." One of the Guild Masters spoke.

"The Guild Master, Luciana, can use both Chaos and Celestial dragon magic. They are more than _that _powerful."

"They will be attacking the dark guild Tartaros today. When they are done, we ambush them, and take them out. We deal with the members first, and then all gang up on the Guild Master. I doubt she has any chance of fighting all of our guilds." Someone else said.

The Guild Masters nodded their agreement, before leaving to inform the guilds of the plan.

**Tartaros**

**General POV**

The Angels and Demons members, one Guild Master down because she had announced that 'there was no point in her attending when the guild was so weak', began to file out of the messy, half demolished dark guild, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Something outside, waiting for them, made them pull up short.

And that something was the official guilds of Fiore, preparing to attack.

"Angels and Demons, you have been deemed too dangerous to be allowed to continue existing. Please surrender, and bring Luciana forward." Someone spoke.

"You're out of luck. Luciana decided to wait for us in a café. You won't be able to get her." Adrian said defiantly. "And we'll never surrender, while she's waiting for us." His friends nodded their agreement, and attacked.


	15. Chapter 15: The Celestial Dragon

**General POV**

Only ¾ of the mages they had started out with remained standing, but they had finally managed to bring down the Angels and Demons members. They were locked up in a large cage, being pulled by the few rune knights sent to escort them.

"What is the meaning of this?" a dangerous, power-filled voice made everyone turn at once, and they gasped in fear at the sight of Luciana, arms crossed and magic energy almost visibly swirling around her as she struggled to hold it in through her rage.

"Surrender. We have the members of your guild. You do not stand a chance." The same person who had spoken to the guild members took a couple of steps forward. Her magic energy lashed out at him, and he went flying backward and through a wall. Everyone gasped in fear as she began to laugh.

"No, my dear. It is you who doesn't stand a chance." She moved into a stance similar to Ice-make: Iced Shell. Gold and black light surrounded her. "Ultimate Dragon Magic: Dragon Form!" she yelled.

A blinding light enveloped her, and before they knew what was happening, the mages found themselves face to face with a huge, pissed-off black and gold dragon.

"A dragon!" the fearful cries were echoed as some people tried to run away. Those people were the first to be attacked, and she lunged at them, some killed by her jaws and others thrown through the air by her tail.

The dragon slayers stepped forward, along with some other brave mages.

"Lightening Dragon's Roar!" Laxus yelled.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled.

"Ice-make: Ice Cannon!" Gray yelled.

"Heaven's Wheel Armour! Dance my blades!" Erza shouted.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy screamed.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" Sting called.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel stepped up.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy stood beside him.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue stood next to Sting.

Everyone else supplied their own spell, and the huge mass of power swirled together and shot towards the dragon Luciana. When it struck, a huge dust cloud covered the air, making it impossible to see. Everyone cheered, thinking they had won.

"It didn't even scratch her!" Someone screamed in terror, and everyone turned in time to see Luciana open her jaws.

"She's preparing a Dragon's Roar! Run!" Natsu yelled, and they all turned, but it was too late. Luciana breathed out a huge mass of gold and black magic, destroying everything.

When they all regained consciousness, Luciana and the members of Angels and Demons were gone.

"She was a dragon." Someone gasped.

"Is that even possible?"

"What kind of dragon slaying magic is that?"

"She may not be a dragon slayer." Makarov said seriously.

"It would explain her golden eyes, and overwhelming power." Bob added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu demanded.

"Within her, lies a dragon. The Celestial Dragon." Makarov answered.

"What does that mean, Master?" Erza asked.

"She is the Celestial Dragon."

**General POV**

Luciana paced angrily as her friends tended to their wounds. "In what universe is that fair? We would never gang up on another guild like that, ever! And they call us the dark guild! I'm gonna kill them! That's it! I'm going back, and I'm gonna kill them!" she began to storm back in the direction she came, but a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Luciana," Adrian rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, _we're _okay. They won't try it again, and we could do with some time under the radar." She stared at him doubtfully.

"It's true. We haven't had a vacation in ages." Rose grinned at her.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! We can go wherever!" Keita piped up.

"Most people won't recognise us without our cloaks on." Kuro said.

"Let's go to the beach!" Kenshin cheered.

"You're kidding… right?" Luciana sweat dropped at his enthusiasm.

"I think it is a good idea." Adrian offered.

"Oh, not you too! I just turned into a dragon and defeated the combined forces of the Official Guilds single-handedly! Don't you think we should be hiding?" she gazed around at eleven unwavering stares and one ironic set of puppy dog eyes, worn by her cat.

"Please? Pretty please with cherries of top?" Rose blinked at her angelically.

"Oh for… Fine! Are you happy?!" she snapped. Everyone cheered, and she just sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What do you call a thousand Luciana's going up against Rose pulling her puppy-dog eyes?" Yuki asked.

"I dunno. What?" Keita just had to encourage him.

"Outnumbered!" Yuki cracked, laughing at his own joke. The others joined in, while a demonic aura appeared around Luciana.

"Do you guys want to live to go, or what?" she gritted out, storming past them and leading the way. Everyone laughed, but dutifully followed as she stomped up the hill.


	16. Chapter 16: Reconnaissance

**General POV**

"Beach time!" the member of Angels and Demons jumped into the air, pumping their fists and cheering. Their guild master was leading the charge to the water, and the frighteningly strong group were sending sand flying in their wake. They jumped into the water, and instantly began some sort of 'friendly' war, while the guild master rolled her eyes and disappeared beneath the water.

Down the beach, the rowdy guild Fairy Tail was doing a somewhat similar thing. The fire dragon slayer was attempting to escape from the ice the ice-make mage had trapped him in. attempting being the key word here.

The scarlet haired reequip mage was eating a huge piece of cheesecake, the master was spying on girls, the barmaid was blushing girlishly at the normal boys who had instantly surrounded her, her older brother was saying something about 'real men', the blue haired water mage was admiring 'Grey-sama', the smaller take-over mage was swimming in her dolphin take over, the brown haired woman was drinking a barrel of alcohol, a light-blue haired girl was reading, a green haired woman was admiring her gun and the rest of the guild was just doing what Fairy Tail does.

Fighting.

The master was staring through his binoculars down the other end of the beach, and soon he began to drool as his view came to rest on two very over-endowed assets, covered in a black and pink tartan bikini top. Gold hair fell over one shoulder in a beautiful plait, and a boy stepped behind the girl. He had black hair and swimming trunks that matched the ice-blue of his eyes.

He snuck up behind the girl and instantly began tickling her sides, causing her to shriek and jump five feet in the air. He doubled over laughing with the rest of their group, but was quickly silenced when she sent him into orbit with one punch, falling, screaming, into the water miles off land.

Their friends only laughed harder, and she bent over, clutching her stomach in giggles. This allowed a view if her face, and Makarov started when he recognised the guild master of Angels and Demons, Luciana.

"Erza." He called. The red-haired mage finished her cake and walked over to him.

"Master?" she asked, shooting him a confused glance when he wordlessly held out the binoculars to her. She held them up to her eyes, and carefully focused them. He knew when she saw what she was supposed to see, because she dropped the binoculars with a gasp of shock. "What do we do?"

"I think… we should keep an eye on them. There are many questions about them and this might be out chance to have them answered." He replied. "Listen up, brats!" he barked, and the guild ceased their unruly brawling to listen.

"What's up, Gramps?" Natsu asked, bounding closer, finally free from Gray's trap.

"Angels and Demons are here." He replied gravely. The guild gasped, while Natsu set his fists on fire.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Juvia…" Makarov asked in an exasperated tone. She nodded, and a huge blob of seawater dropped on the fire mage, instantly putting out his flames with a hiss while he stood there looking like a drowned cat. "We will not attack. We will watch. This may be our chance to discover things about them."

The guild nodded, a few plotting grins spreading over some member's faces. And with that, the reconnaissance mission began!

**Still General POV…**

The members of Angels and Demons gasped as a huge water wyvern arose from the sea. It lunged for a small girl, who was encased in the arms of her older brother. They closed their eyes, waiting for the blow that didn't come.

The members of Fairy Tail gasped as Luciana threw herself in front of the children, blocking the blow with one arm with ease. It was part shocking, and part frightening. But what happened next just left them with surprise written all over their face.

"You dare attack people who cannot defend themselves? Innocents?!" Luciana thundered, somehow managing to loom over the huge monster as it cowered in fear. "I cannot let that slide! We, Angels and Demons, will destroy you to protect the people of Fiore!"

The 'dark' guild made quick work of the monster, but just as the finishing blow was about to be dealt, Luciana's voice, now soft and gentle, interrupted them.

"Stop." She said. "I believe he has learnt his lesson. I see no reason to kill him." She turned on the wyvern. "But know this. If you attack another person, I will personally see to your demise." The words sent a visible shiver down the monster's spine, and it was gone as quickly as it came. As soon as it was over, she sent the members of her guild in different directions.

"Look for any and all wounded, and bring them back here as carefully as you can. Do not cause them any more injury." She ordered, before taking off in her own direction.

They all returned soon, a few cradling some beach-goers gently, before placing them on the ground where Keita healed them. Luciana came back last, with the small girl from earlier holding one hand and the boy from earlier holding the other. They ran up to the members of Angels and Demons, and bowed gratefully.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister." The boy gushed. "The stories were right about you." He smiled.

"Stories? What stories?" Rose asked sweetly, confused.

"The stories we have heard about you and the guild Angels and Demons. That you travel Fiore defeating dark guilds and saving people. We heard them on our travels with our parents. Thanks again!" the boy grabbed his sisters hand and ran off to join their parents.

"You hear that, guys? We're famous!" Adrian laughed with the rest of the guild. Luciana, however, just stared dazedly into the direction the kids ran off to, muttering something about having 10 children. "Luciana? Hello?" Adrian waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her back to reality.

She jumped about the same height as earlier, before glaring fiercely at him. "I was having a good daydream!" she punched him, sending him once again flying.

**And it's STILL General POV…**

The guild members had a small party going. There was a campfire, music, dancing and arguing. In fact, they argued more than Fairy Tail brawled. Which just shouldn't be possible.

"I am way smarter than you!" Luciana was yelling.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Yuki was yelling back. Suddenly, a smile crept on her face that gave everyone the shivers.

"Okay~! Fairy Tail, care to join us?" she called out to the bushes, and her friend's jaws dropped as the sheepish members of Fairy Tail walked out, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"What?! How long have you been there?" Yuki shouted accusingly.

"They've been watching us all day." Luciana crowed proudly. "And you, my little dragon slayer, didn't notice." She tapped him on the nose, grinning, before motioning the other guild over. "Come on, there's always room for one, or twenty, more!" she smiled invitingly.

"Thank you…" Mira was the first one to walk over hesitantly, and she was instantly enveloped in a hug from Rose.

"I can tell we're going to be the best of friends!" Rose announced cheerfully, leading Mira to a log to sit down, before they got into a heated discussion about matchmaking, and the 'pairs' in their guilds.

Watching Mira be welcomed so warmly gave the other members reassurance, and soon they were getting along easily with the other guild. Makarov walked over to Luciana, who was just watching and smiling softly with a faraway look on her face, with Erza.

"That was quite the show earlier. Very impressive." He said. She sat down beside him, and spoke.

"Sorry about before… I was… out of line." She said sincerely.

"It's understandable. If someone did that to my guild, I would be angry.

"But I shouldn't have lost control like that! I should know better! Now innocent people are hurt, or dead, because of me." She said heatedly.

"It's okay. In all honesty, I don't think the magic council was very justified with the decision to gang up on your guild like that. I would go to any lengths to protect my guild."

"Yes, well, they're brats. But they're my brats." Luciana laughed as she watched Yuki and Kenshin get into one of their favourite fights. She pulled Makarov and Erza to the side, impossibly fast, as a huge boulder missed Kenshin and ended up soaring straight for them. After making sure no one was injured, she stood up, emitting a dangerous and powerful aura. "Yuki…" she growled.

The aforementioned mage and his rival both gulped. Luciana jumped at them, and they screamed as she promptly kicked their *cough* behinds. Rose stood up, interrupting Luciana as she held the two boys by their collars off the ground.

"Has anyone seen Adrian?" Rose asked. This got her attention.

"Where is Adrian? And that flame-brain as well. I can't see him here either." Victoria said, looking concerned.

"How long has it been since they were last seen?" Luciana took charge immediately.

"A little while. Since before you called us over, definitely." Gray answered.

"Same for Adrian." Keita looked worried.

"Okay. Everyone, split up. If you find them, notify me immediately and bring them here. If they are injured, we'll come to you." And with that, Angels and Demons took off in different directions, leaving a stunned Fairy Tail in their wake.

"They included Natsu in that…" Gray muttered.

"Even though we've only caused them trouble…" Lisanna added.

"They still looked worried about him." Erza finished.

"We may have misjudged them." Makarov said. He spun around to face his guild. "You heard the lady!" he clapped his hands together. "Split up!"


	17. Chapter17:Quotes, Caves & Grade-A Idiots

**General POV**

Adrian, of Angels and Demons walked through the cave slowly, admiring the small, non-precious but still beautiful, stones embedded in the walls. Unbeknownst to him, he was being 'shadowed', badly, by the world's biggest idiot.

For those who are the world's _new _biggest idiot and can't figure it out, it was Natsu Dragneel, of Fairy Tail.

Both guilds searched frantically for the two missing mages, but the cave was very far away. Too far away.

Adrian reached the end of the cave, a dead end, and turned before a voice interrupted him.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, but you didn't even notice I was here." He turned to glare defiantly at the ridiculous pink hair of a certain fire-mage.

"If you had any brains at all, pinky, you wouldn't have picked a fight with me." He mocked.

"Don't call me Pinky! My hair is salmon! Salmon!" Natsu whined.

"Nope. It's pink."

"Salmon!"

"Pink."

"Salmon!"

"Pinky, pinky, pinky~" Adrian singsonged.

"I am not!"

"Just face facts, would you? Your hair… is pink!"

"That's it!" Natsu ran forward, fist ready to punch, and Adrian did the same. Soon, the two fists collided and the shockwave sent a tremor in the cave, causing rocks to fall.

"Shit…" Adrian muttered. "Run!" he yelled, turning on his heel and running to the back of the cave. Natsu followed suit, and soon the two mages were running side by side, unwilling to give up their rather stupid argument. "This is all your fault!" Adrian yelled.

"Is not! It's yours! You should have just stood there and let me punch you!" Was Natsu's retort.

"What kind of an idiot would do that?!" the rocks caught up to the mages, but thankfully stopped before the end so they still had some room. Both managed to escape without serious injury.

"Oh, crap!" Adrian exclaimed, eyeing his swelling ankle angrily.

"What?" Natsu walked over to take a look. "See?" he smirked. "I told you so." He taunted.

"Oh, shut up. It was your fault." Adrian muttered, before looking up triumphantly. "So you have to take responsibility!"

"What?!" Natsu yelled, his voice rising an octave.

"Yep! Now find us a way out of here!" Adrian ordered his new 'slave'.

**(I can't be bothered writing all the failed attempts. Sorry. But it involves Natsu landing on his arse, defeated by a pile of inanimate boulders a lot. Imagine away!)**

"We're stuck in here!" Natsu finally announced, after failing for the umpteenth time.

"Great. Just great." Adrian grumbled to himself.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Natsu's voice broke the tense silence which had formed.

"Definitely! Luciana will have noticed we're gone by now, and she will be rounding up the whole guild to start looking for us, if she hasn't already!" Adrian said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Natsu laughed darkly.

"Because Luciana is Luciana. She saved me, in every way a person can be saved, and if I die, I will die fighting for her." Adrian said firmly. Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" his voice was soft, but his expression filled in any blanks.

"I had a pretty dark childhood, and my early teens were even worse. If I didn't have a pulse, I could have sworn I didn't have a heart. Then I met her, and she changed everything. She literally dragged me out of the hole I had dug for myself over the years and into a new world. We travelled together for a while, and soon we ended up with so many friends. So many of us, we only have one thing in common. Her. She saved us from something or other, and we all love her for that. She's been a mother, a sister, a leader, a healer, a saviour and just about anything else."

"Wow." Natsu muttered, absorbing this new information. Naturally, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "But she's so scary!" Adrian laughed.

"That's only if you rub her the wrong way, or piss her off. Most of the time she's the most cheerful person you'll ever meet, but push the right button and instead of the Angel, you get the Demon. That's why our guild is named that. Mostly because of her, our Luce." He smiled softly.

"What? What did you just say?" Natsu looked up sharply.

"That's why our guild is named…" Adrian guessed.

"No, after that."

"Our Luce?" Natsu smiled sadly at this.

"My best friend's name was Lucy. She was everything to me. The sister I never had. I called her Luce. And sometimes Luigi, but she would just use her famous 'Lucy Kick' on me and all would be forgiven." Natsu laughed at the memory.

"She sounds nice." Adrian finally said.

"She was. She had a smile that could light up all of Magnolia. She was the kindest person in the world, but the strongest person I had ever met. I have never seen someone be able to go through so much, and still be _her_, you know? I don't think I could have done it." Natsu shook his head in awe.

"You say 'was', like past tense? What happened?" Adrian asked hesitantly.

"One of my friends, Lisanna, came back 'from the dead', and I was blinded by that. I didn't even notice Lucy until one day when Lisanna picked a fight with her. I should have sided with Lucy, but I didn't want to do that and then have everyone shun me too. I was a coward. I should have kept my promise. I promised I would stay with her. It's been two years and she probably still hates me." His eyes were full of self-loathing.

"She sounds a lot like Luciana. Only, Luciana has a smile that can light up the whole of Fiore, so…" Adrian trailed off, and the two laughed softly. "But if she is anything like Luciana, she won't hate you. I was a killer, but Luciana didn't hate me. I remember trying for years to wash the blood off my hands, but I never could. And then she came along, and it was like she just took my hands in hers and wiped them clean with nothing more than her own hem off her shirt. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes. Before Lucy, I didn't really have anywhere or anything in mind, but then, within a week, she practically had me and the rest of Team Natsu ship-shape. She carried the map, made sure we didn't destroy too much, carried medical equipment and looked after injuries. She looked after us when we were sick, carried fish for Happy, and even let me sleep on her lap on the train!" he was smiling now, lost in memory.

"We?" Adrian questioned.

"Me, Erza and Gray." He replied. "We would never have become friends, let alone family if it weren't for her. She held us, who have absolutely nothing in common, together like glue. It's thanks to her that Gray is my best mate, and Erza is like my sister. But she isn't my actual sister. That's a spot reserved for Lucy." He added sternly.

"So where is she now?" Adrian regretted it almost as soon as he said it. Natsu's head lowered, and his bangs covered his eyes.

"I don't know. I look for her, we all do." Natsu's tear-choked voice was so sad. "She could be dead, and I wouldn't know." He stood up suddenly. "She can't be dead! She can't leave me!" he cried, smashing his fist into the wall repeatedly.

"Natsu. _Natsu_. Natsu!" Adrian finally yelled, doing a commendable imitation of Luciana/Lucy, with an almost identical stern look on his face. "You would know it Lucy was dead. Just like I would know if Luciana was, okay? You'll find her. Just like Luciana always says, 'You have to keep going, no matter how dark and hard to see the road is. There's always a streetlamp, just a little ways ahead'. She also once said 'There's no difference between giving up and giving in, except one's a sugar-coated, pansy-ass excuse and one's an act of a coward'. She said that to Konran when Konran tried to run away from confronting her family."

"Those are good quotes." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks." Adrian replied easily. "She also says, at the end of the road one, though it's kind of private, 'And I'm there, so the shadows are less scary' or 'And I'm there, so the shadows will have to get through me first'. Kind of makes you feel bad for the shadows." He cracked, and laughed when he got the desired result. The two began swapping jokes, laughing and digging at each other.

"Adrian?" Luciana's voice interrupted the deep conversation between the two mages, and their heads shot up at the familiar voice.

"Luciana?" Adrian called, wishing he could run to the pile of rocks, yelling at the top of his voice to be heard.

"Adrian? What the hell are you doing in there, you big fat idiot?!" she screamed. "When I get in there, I'm going to kill you!" she promised, making the poor boy tremble in terror.

"I changed my mind. I'll stay in here." He muttered to Natsu, who, the suicidal dumbass, burst out laughing.

"Is that Natsu Dragneel?" Luciana's voice was dangerously calm.

"Yes! Yes, he's here to! And it's his fault the roof collapsed!" Adrian shouted back instantly, sacrificing their new-found acquaintanceship for his life.

"Natsu Dragneel! When I get in there, I am going to let Erza kill you, and then I will bring you back so I can hang, draw and quarter you!" Luciana boomed, her voice ringing clearly through the layers of rocks. "Now back the hell up or get crushed! Your choice!"

Adrian's eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed Natsu who reacted instantly and dragged him to the side just in time to avoid the rocks that exploded in their direction. They breathed a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to terror when the dust faded to reveal a seething Luciana.

"Crap. Her eyes look different. We're dead." Adrian trembled, hiding behind Natsu. She approached the two dangerously, but when she took in Adrian's leg injury, her eyes softened and she slumped in defeat.

Before the two boys could say anything, she had bent down and picked him up, carrying him in a piggy-back.

"Fairy Tail is on their way, so wait here." She ordered. Natsu nodded quickly, not wanting to make her mad again. Her eyes became gentle once again, and she offered him a small, albeit familiar, smile. "Thanks for not killing him flame-brain."

Then she walked out of the cave, and Natsu hesitantly followed. Her loud voice echoed through the caves as she called one of the Fairy Tail mages.

"Oi! Snowflake! Flame-brain's over here, okay?" she thundered, and Natsu could do nothing but laugh as Gray replied, disgruntled at the name but too scared to do anything about it.


	18. Chapter 18: Black and Gold

**General POV**

The members of Angels and Demons lazed around, not a care in the world. This, of course, wouldn't last.

"Guys! Everyone! Emergency!" Tsuki gasped as she flew into the area, the exhausted exceed panting from over-exertion.

"What is it Tsuki?" Rose asked kindly.

"Ac-Ac-Acnologia is attacking Fairy Tail! The ones chosen to be S-Class mages are doing their test on Tenroujima, and Acnologia's headed there right now! We've got to hurry or they'll all be killed!"

"Why? We don't owe them anything, and they haven't exactly been nice to us." Luciana's uncharacteristically cold voice interrupted the shocked silence. Everyone turned to stare at her in shock.

"Please, Luciana! You're the only one who stands a chance, and a decent one at that, at defeating Acnologia. If you don't help they'll die!" Victoria said heatedly.

"So?" Luciana shrugged.

"When we started this guild, we started it on the philosophy to protect the people who can't protect themselves. We have to help them." Adrian stared at her intently. "Please." He added.

She stared at him out of the corner of her eye, before wiping a hand down her face and sighing heavily. "Fine. Fine. Are you happy now?" she snapped. Her friends just nodded.

**Tenroujima**

**General POV**

A loud noise had every Fairy Tail member standing up, gazing intently up at the heavy cloud cover.

"What was that?" Gray asked no one in particular.

"Maybe it was some one's stomach? If so, they can have my fish." Happy inputted.

"That was…" Wendy began.

"But it couldn't be…" Gajeel continued.

"It was a dragon." Natsu finished. "That was a dragon's roar." As he said this, a huge black shape loomed in the sky. It began to dive towards them, black and blue scales glinting as it dove.

"A dragon?!" Fairy Tail gasped in fear at the humongous monster. It landed roughly on the ground and roared, sending everyone flying backwards.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked.

"The forest… is just gone!" Erza exclaimed. A flapping sound caught their attention, and Fairy Tail turned to face the perpetrator.

"It's Luciana! With the rest of Angels and Demons!" one person exclaimed.

"Do you think they're here to help us?" another asked.

"God, I hope so. If they're here to help that thing, we're screwed." Someone muttered. Other's voiced their agreement.

The newcomers landed on the ground between them and the dragon. Luciana turned to face her guild and Fairy Tail. "Leave this to me. Don't get involved." She ordered.

"But…" Adrian began, but she held up one hand, silencing her friend's protests.

"You said it yourself, I am the only person who stands a chance in this fight. If you die, who will lead everyone? I may not live, and if I don't, you're to be Guild Master. Do you understand?" she stared at him seriously.

"But…" he tried again. Her face softened, and she gazed at him with her usual, warm eyes for a moment.

"Adrian. Please do this for me. I beg of you." Was all she said. He nodded reluctantly. "Thank you."

She turned to the huge dragon, and approached it with no sign of fear. "Acnologia!" she yelled. The dragon turned to face her, and for a second its eyes went from black to their usual red before reverting to the empty, soulless black. "Why are you doing this?" she called, closer now. "Answer me!"

The huge dragon sent a black orb of power at her, and she deflected it with one hand, not faltering in her trek. "Acnologia, I know you're in there somewhere. Please, come back to me." She stood directly in front of it, but instead of attacking, as the dragon prepared to, she walked straight over, threw her arms around its neck and hugged it.

Everyone held their breath, some confused and others just worried. The dragon, however, froze, as its eyes flickered from black to red until they settled on red. "Luciana…" he breathed. She smiled in relief.

"I missed you." She hugged him tighter.

"Luciana… forgive me… I let you down." He said sadly. She shook her head vehemently.

"There is nothing to forgive." She stroked his scales gently.

"I don't have much time. Zeref's hold weakened me. I'm sorry."

"What? No! You can't… you have to hold on… please!" she begged. He shook his head softly.

"I am so proud of you. You have become so strong, and so good. Please, promise me you'll never change." He breathed. She began to cry as his power flowed into her.

"I promise, just live! Please! You can't leave me." She cried harder as he fell to the floor. She crouched over his head, her tears falling on his scales. A black light enveloped him, and a human boy around Luciana's age appeared in her arms. He had black hair, white skin and red eyes.

"Luciana… I can't…" he gasped. She took a deep breath and leaned close to him.

"Forgive me for this… please understand…" she breathed, before leaning down and pressing her lips to his gently. A white light blinded their onlookers as Acnologia was absorbed by Luciana, his body disappearing as his consciousness flowed into her.

'Luciana? What… happened?' a groggy, yet familiar voice echoed around her head, and she smiled widely.

"Acnologia! It worked!" she cried happily in her mind.

'What worked? Where am I?'

"You're inside me. I absorbed your consciousness so you wouldn't die!"

'You did what?! Are you insane? If it hadn't had worked, we both would have died!' he yelled.

"Ow! Quiet down! I'm right here! And, anyway, it did work, and you aren't dead! This is a good thing!"

'Luciana… you shouldn't risk your life for someone like me.'

"I didn't. I risked my life for you, specifically." She replied smoothly as she began to walk towards the confused onlookers.

"Luciana… you're left eye… it's black." Adrian breathed in shock.

"Oh, yeah, that's a side effect." She touched the spot just underneath her now black eye. It was a beautiful black that shimmered with its own kind of light.

'Luciana… look out!' Acnologia threw her body to the side just in time to avoid the black orb that had been flying towards her.

"How troublesome… I will just have to kill you both." An emotionless voice interrupted her thanks and she turned on the source, enraged.

"Zeref!"


	19. Chapter 19: In Unison We Succeed

**General POV**

Everyone backed away as Luciana glared at Zeref, who simply stared back.

"How dare you! You'll pay for what you've done!" she yelled. His expression changed to one of anger.

"Who are you to speak to me like that?" he growled. She straightened up, removed first her cloak, then her coat and finally, she pulled the glove off her right hand. She fisted it, and lifted her hand up, revealing the pink Fairy Tail insignia on the back.

"Who am I? I am Lucy of Fairy Tail. I am Luciana of Angels and Demons. I am the Celestial Queen, the Princess of the Apocalpyse. And I am going to end you." She announced.

"Lucy…?" Erza whispered, while Natsu and the rest just stared in shock. Zeref charged at her, and she caught his hands with hers. They pushed against each other, fingers interlocked.

"You can try all you want, but you're not getting past me, because my family's behind me." She snarled. She threw him away, before lifting her fist and punching the ground. The island split in half, and the smaller half that she and Zeref were on floated away, pushed by Luciana's magic energy.

When they were a safe distance away, she turned to Zeref and smiled, before releasing all her magic energy. It was so powerful it was tangible, and swirled around her in a tornado of black and gold.

The members of Fairy Tail and Angels and Demons stared in awe of her power. It was incredible, unlike nothing they had ever seen before. The magic took shape as massive black and gold wings behind her, dwarfing her, easily bigger than Acnologia's when he was a dragon.

Zeref blinked away the shock on his face, taking a deep breath and moving to a stance, ready to fight. He sent a massive black ball of energy at her, and she dodged it.

"Exploding Star!" she sent her own spell back at him, but he deflected it.

"Chaotic Moon!" she tried again, and this time he dodged it. He sent a powerful attack her way, and she jumped away from her spot just before it hit there.

Everyone held their breath as they watched the fight. It seemed impossible.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" she cried, and the swirling mass of gold energy shot towards Zeref. This time, he didn't have enough time to dodge, and the attack hit him directly, sending him flying backwards.

He pulled himself up, and sent his most powerful attack her way.

'Luciana!' Acnologia cried in her head.

"Right!" she held out her hands in front of her body, fingers interlocked, and in both her and Acnologia's voice, she cried: "Unison Raid!"

The attack was massive, dwarfing the attack Zeref had sent towards her and engulfing the small piece of island they stood on in gold and black.

It exploded, sending a huge shockwave towards the rest of them, pushing them backwards. When they stood again, the island Luciana and Zeref had been on was gone, destroyed by Luciana and Acnologia's Unison Raid.

"Luciana!" Adrian yelled, and the Angels and Demons ran forward.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, Fairy Tail following suit. A flapping sound interrupted their cries, and they turned back to see Tsuki in her Silvae form, with a person on her back.

"Luciana!" it was Konran who spoke this time, running over as Adrian gently pulled her from Tsuki's back, supporting her as she struggled to stand.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Erza demanded, reaching them.

**Lucy POV**

I couldn't see anything. There was nothing but blackness. Through the air, using magic, I could feel them and where they were but I couldn't _see _them.

"Guys? Where are you? I can't… oh, god, I can't see anything!" I cried in a panic.

'Calm down, Luciana. I can see for you.' Acnologia's voice resounded in my head comfortingly, and I relaxed slightly.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked me in concern.

"I think… I'm blind." I finally said.

"What?!" Rose squeaked in shock.

"What now? If you can't see…" Caroline trailed off when I shot their general direction a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. Acnologia can still see, so he can be my eyes." I reached out and grasped her hand. "And, through my air magic, I have a general sense of where everything is. It's not that bad."

"Oh, Luce…" Natsu grasped my other hand.

"It's okay, Natsu. And it's Luciana, now. And I'm fine." She reassured her old friends.

"God, Luce. I'm so sorry. If I had had any idea it was you, I would've…" Luciana held up her hand, cutting Natsu off.

"It's okay. I'm okay." She smiled softly. Mirajane ran forward, throwing her arms around Lucy. Levy followed, and soon she was engulfed by cries from Fairy Tail as they all ran forward to hug her.

"So, will you be returning to Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked, and at this Angels and Demons began to walk away, resigned.

"No." she said simply, and they turned around to face her in shock. She stuck a thumb over her shoulder, pointing at them. "This lot wouldn't last a day without me."

"I understand, my child. But remember, you'll always have a home in Fairy Tail." Makarov smiled kindly.

"Yeah, Luce. And you'd better visit! Or I'll be coming to you!" Natsu announced.

"I'll freeze you so we can carry you back." Gray said jokingly. She grinned her old grin, and nodded.

"I'll be waiting!" she turned to join her guild, and they began walking away. She suddenly stopped, turned around and held up her right hand in the Fairy Tail sign, forefinger and thumb up, pointed towards the sky. Natsu was the first to return the gesture, followed by Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail.

She waved, smiling with a few tears in her eyes, before turning and running to catch up with her friends, shrugging on her coat and cloak, pulling her glove back on.

Fairy Tail cheered for their old friend and saviour as she, and her guild, took to the skies, flying out of view.


	20. Chapter 20: To All Ye Faithful

**General POV**

The members of Angels and Demons stood before the Magic Council, all beaming with pride and joy, as the leader spoke.

"Angels and Demons, we, the Magic Council of Fiore, hereby recognise you as an official Magic Guild of Fiore, and abolish any and all accusations against you."

The cheers were almost unbearably loud, and some members, Luciana included, had to cover their ears against it. They slowly turned to face the other guilds, which stood there as witnesses of this occasions, Fairy Tail front and center.

"Three cheers for Angels and Demons!" Fairy Tail yelled.

"Hip, hip! Hooray! Hip, hip! Hooray! Hip, hip! Hooray!" The Guilds cheered, and Luciana and her friends completely broke protocol, jumping in the air and pumping it with their fists, resulting in Fairy Tail following suit.

_'God made two of them...'_ The other guild sweatdropped as they watched the rowdy guilds antics.

_'God help us...'_ The Magic Council cried internally, already capable of seeing the complaints from completely demolished towns that Fairy Tail and Angels and Demons did jobs in. _'And if they did a job together...'_ They cried externally at this thought, but Angels and Demons were too busy destroying stuuf with their new partners in crime, Fairy Tail, to notice.

* * *

**General POV**

**All main characters, and me, are sitting in a cinema.**

Me: Wow! *exhales deeply* I can't believe it! I just want to thank everyone who read my story, and give an extra-special thanks to everyone who favourite/followed my story! And to the people who reviewed… I just… wow. Reading all your wonderful reviews really made my day! Some made me laugh, some made me want to write the next chapter straight away and some just made me happy. I only had one slightly negative review (thanks for pointing that out. You know who you are), which is surprising! I was expecting a lot of _constructive criticism, _but out of approximately 200 reviews! 200! I only ended up with one! And it wasn't that bad, in truth. And I appreciate my readers being honest about their opinions. I feel I rushed that last chapter a bit, and I apologise, but I wanted to get it out of the way so I can start the talk about-

Yuki: What do you mean, it's over?!

Kenshin: *points sword at my throat* …

Erza: Reequip: Heaven's Wheel Armour!

Natsu: I'm all fired up!

Adrian: *stands to join*

Luciana: I may be blind, but Acnologia most certainly is not… and I can hear you, you know…

Aforementioned Peoples: *turn to statues*

Me: …If you would let me finish… I WAS GOING TO SAY THERE WOULD BE A SEQUEL!

Everyone: *blown backwards by wind*

Luciana: A sequel? Really?

Me: *proud* Yep. *nods* Look! The preview's starting! *for once everyone's silent*

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"The Grand Magic games?" my right-hand man glanced at the paper in confusion.

"Yep." I nodded resolutely to the room of 11 other people and one exceed that was staring at me in shock. "The Grand Magic games."

"Don't you wish you could see again? That you could make out your friends faces, if one more time?" the shadowy figure's voice made me feel weird, like my friends cry's for me not to listen were a million miles away…

**Adrian POV**

I watched in horror as Luciana collapsed. I ran to grab her, but the shadows engulfed her before I could, and Yuki pinned me to stop me from getting caught. I didn't care. I screamed and thrashed, trying to get to her.

"She's gone! You're no use to her in this state!" His sharp voice finally made sense to me, and I calmed down.

**General POV**

"What is this place? Where are we?" the guilds asked each other.

"Welcome! Welcome." A voice boomed from nowhere. It was strangely familiar. "To the new, improved, Grand Magic games! The rules are simple: Group up with whoever you want, but remember, the more people you have, the higher chance of death. Fight the monsters with everything you have, and above all, don't lose. There is a lot more than just your own lives at stake. The prize of this game; your precious Luciana."

The group stared in fear and shock at the man before them. "Zeref…"

* * *

Me: Well, that's it! Hope you liked the preview!

Adrian: Oh, man… how long do we have to wait?

Me: Unfortunately, I won't be uploading the sequel until I have updated We Still Have Each Other. Please stay tuned for Black and Gold! It will be up in March! Everyone! 1… 2… 3…

Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! WE LOVE YOU!


	21. IMPORTANT NOTICE! Please read!

Hey, everyone! Kodochi Kurokami here!

Sorry to dissapoint if you thought this was a chapter, but THIS IS IMPORTANT so please pay attention and read.

Because I have way too many fanfic ideas running at the moment, I made an account called **Angels and Demons by KKurokami** dedicated solely to the Angels and Demons series.

The sequel, Black and Gold _will_ be up near the end of March, that hasn't changed.

The reason I made the account is because a lot of fanfic ideas are getting a bit 'lost in translation', and because of the INCREDIBLE response Angels and Demons got from all of you, I decided to make it a priority.

I am currently uploading AD to my other account, so that will be done ASAP.

Please bear with me for this, it is neccessary because I have minimal multitasking skills, so I need to focus on the one. And, plus, it would be far too complicated, in my opinion, to have so many fanfics.

I will be discontinuing the fanfic ideas no one expresses interest in, and I swear I won't come out with too many more.

Angels and Demons will be up on this account, until whenever, but the sequel will be skipping this one and going straight to my Angels and Demons account.

I just want to say thank you to everyone that read and reviewed during the time I was writing. I truly appreciate the fact that you guys stuck through the periods of time when I didn't update, and then jumped straight back in when I did. I love all the 235 reviews I got, and still wake up having to convince myself it wasn't a dream. I never imagined I would get this kind of response.

Thanks again. It may not seem like it, but every review, favourite and view I got helped to get my lazy bum moving and writing.

Please continue to support the series as I will continue to write.

P.S. Bear with me, high school just started again so I won't be updating as frequently. I will try to update once a week if possible.

Lots of love, Kodochi Kurokami.


End file.
